En mi camino
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Aquel Dia habia decidio cambiar un poco la rutina, esperando que su rato a solas fuera largo y le diera tiempo a pensar...nunca imaginaria q en ese momento cuando alzo su vista se encontraria con algo inesperado... S&N/Au Occ!
1. Prologo

En mi Camino…-

Cap. 1-En Aquel Vagón!

Hoy aparentemente había sido el más desastroso día de mi vida, al despertar me había dado cuenta que la alarma había sido desactivada, desperté una hora después de la de mi horario normal, mientras corría desesperado por mi habitación alistándome para ir a la universidad, tropecé con varios objetos logrando así hacerme uno que otro moretón o rasguño, baje deprisa ,tome una tostada del plato que se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la entrada, mientras salía de la casa escuche detrás de mí el grito de mi singular sirvienta deseándome buena suerte y al mismo tiempo gritando uno que otro improperio debido a que no eh desayunado bien

-Llegue!-grite victorioso, había apenas llegado a tiempo a la primera clase, aun que no era novedad el profesor siempre tardaba un promedio de 20 minutos en llegar, debido a lo haragán que era sin mencionar las pésimas excusas que brindaba para poder justificar sus retardos

-Hola Naruto, casi no llegas- Amablemente me miro mi compañera hinata, esa chica es un tanto extraña siempre que la miro se sonroja, hace poco su primo ah llegado a decirme q ella gusta de mi es una lástima en mi condición no creo que le pueda corresponder

-Tan tarde como siempre- Esa es una vez más mi compañera sakura, yo evidentemente no le agrado en lo absoluto, lo supe al momento de entrar a la universidad esa chica de extraña afision a cambiar el color de su cabello me trato mal al segundo de conocerme, pero yo eh llegado a ignorar sus reclamos y sus insultos

Por fin ah llegado el profesor tomo mi asiento, a un lado de hinata, no tengo mucho interés en prestar atención asi que fijo mi mirada al patio del inmenso campus, dejando mi mente volar como siempre lo eh hecho, pasa aparentemente rápido cada clase, apunto información de una que otra clase, me encuentro en la clase antes de que comience el descanso, no me quejo me agrada, hago con entusiasmo la actividad que el profesor nos ah encomendado y termino sorprendentemente antes que los demás estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo, me han dado excelente calificación pero todo se va al demonio cuando mi querida compañera, de cabellos rosas se le ocurre que es divertido derraman un poco de pintura sobre mi trabajo lo ah arruinado, salgo enfadado sin mirar atrás a tocado la campana y si no me alejo se que sucederá algo que lamentare

-Maldita sea!, que mi suerte no puede ser peor- Estoi sentado en la azotea, ese lugar es como un santuario, tranquilamente puedo pensar, relajarme y comer algo de ramen mi comida favorita increíblemente rápido termina mi tiempo de meditación y regreso al aula

-Regreso el pequeño fenómeno-Otra vez ella, siempre ella, siguo hasta mi lugar con suerte y esto termina pronto y puedo volver a casa, para mi alivio algunos profesores han tenido que faltar, transcurre una clase y por fin ah llegado el momento de irme tomo mis cosas y salgo antes que todos

-Por fin libre!- grito al viento, es el único que me escucha, sigo caminando hacia la estación del metro que me llevara a mi casa, bajo esas escaleras y entro de una vez espero en la terminal que me corresponde y derrepente tengo esa corazonada, -Y por que no cambiar la rutina- decido que tomare otro camino, hare mas largo mi momento a solas sabiendo que de igual manera nadie en casa me espera tomo otra terminal, mientas espero que el transporte llegue ojeo alguno de mis trabajos no tengo q esperar mucho, el tranporte por fin se detiene y entro, esta casi vacio hoy no ahí mucha concurrencia, me siento en el primer asiento que encuentro aunq ahí mucho vacios como ya lo dije, el tranporte se comienza a mover, y yo regreso a lo que estaba admirar la obra de mi corazón, aquellos dibujos que se han llevado mi vida eh inspiración

-La gente entra y sale de el vagón, y yo no tomo mucha importancia, me faltan escasas dos estaciones y podre salir de ahí, es la penúltima estación yo sigo en lo mismo mirando mis dibujos, me siento realmente orgulloso de cada uno de ellos, sigo sin prestar atención, tan asi que no me fijo en que soy el único en el vagón, levanto un poco mi vista y miro a todos lados fijándome que me encuentro solo, pero me doy cuenta q estoy equivocado, dos asientos delante de mi esta un joven de cabellos negros, no veo perfectamente sus facciones hasta que no voltea y se me queda mirando, me impresiona lo profundo de su mirada, su piel tan palida, extrañamente un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas y solo atino a cerrar mis ojos esperando que el desvie su mirada, y asi lo hace es extraño me ah dado un nerviosismo tal que, no eh podido sostenerle la mirada, ah llegado mi estación y lamento tener que bajar, pero aun asi tomo mi cosas y me marcho de ahí dejando solo al joven dueño de aquellos ojos q me han maravillado.

-Eh llegado- Grito a la casa pareciera vacia, pero al momento me doi cuenta que no es asi

-Bienvenido Joven Naruto!- Ahí esta mi despistada sirvienta, como siempre esperando mi llegada, ella ah cuidado de mi, claro siempre con ayuda de mi sobreprotectora abuela, ellas me quieren demasiado, y siempre están pendiente de mi, desde que murieron mis padres mi abuela se ah hecho cargo de mi a pesar de que es una mujer con un carácter difícil ella me quiere mucho

-Y mi obba-chan- miro por todos lados asegurándome que no me saltara encima como tiene de costumbre hacerlo ella siempre hace lo mismo y me deja fracturado (n/a: xD)

-Ella ah salido por unos asuntos Naru..quieres comer?- asiento ligeramente con la cabeza mientras subo a mi habitación para dejar ahí mis cosas lavarme unpoco y bajar a comer, la comida ah estado deliciosa, ahora me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación no eh tenido tarea y será el momento justo para tomar un descanso, me tiro en la cama y cierro mis ojos y viene a mi mente la imagen de ese joven.

Estoy parado otra vez en la misma estación, esperando que llege el metro que me llevara a casa, es extraño desde aquel dia, se me ah echo costumbre tomar esta ruta, pero ya van varios días que mi objetivo no se ve alcanzado, llevo mas de un mes esperando volver a ver

_Al chico de aquel Vagon…_

Continuara…


	2. Invisible

Segundo cap de mi historia, lo lamento si me retrase mucho...espero que todos los que lean les guste este cap me ah costado un poco de trabajo pero le eh echado ganas para realizarlo, se trata un poco de por que naruto tiene su autoestima tan baja...espero les agrade sin mas que decir

A leer

* * *

En mi Camino…-

Cap. 2 Invisible…-

Hoy definitivamente va a ser un día poco común, me lo dicen los nubarrones que se divisan en el aquel cielo q se impone, no es la lluvia que seguramente va a caer a eso de la tarde, es algo mas que me orilla a pensar q algo nuevo sucederá este día

-_O...ohaiio...Naruto-kun_- Me saluda mi tímida compañera desde la entrada de la universidad, debe ser temprano para que todavía la haya alcanzado

-_Ohaiio…-_ Contesto con la parsimonia q se me ah echo saludar a todo el mundo

_-E…entremos, oh se nos hará tarde- _tras su petición asiento levemente con la cabeza, y camino de manera pesada por los pasillos de la universidad hasta ingresar al salón

Me siento en el lugar que me corresponde, justo alado de hinata, mientras doy un ligero vistazo por el salón, sin mucho interés observo cada rincón, la mayoría de mis "compañeros" oh están conversando, o dormidos

-_Ohaiio, Minna-san- _Ah entrado el profesor y como un auto reflejo fijo mi vista y respondo el saludo a coro de mis demás compañeros

_-Pueden salir- _Aquellas palabras liberan mi alma, como si representaran la salvación y resolución de todos mis problemas,

-_Espera…n...Naruto-kun- _La suplicante voz de mi compañera, a la que en este momento llevo a rastras, me saca un poco de mi vago pensamiento, me detengo frente a una de las pequeñas mesas destinadas para los alumnos descansen y coman un poco

_-Perdona…hinata, es q tengo mucha hambre-_ Miento descaradamente, eh tendió que salir corriendo para evitar lo sofocante que es estar en un salón de clase, es una tortura mas para mi, estar encerrado hora tras hora, escuchando los improperios q mis compañeros dirigen hacia mi

Saco lo que básicamente voy a comer, como siempre ramen…como lentamente mientras soy observado detenidamente por hinata, como si en mi rostro estuviera tatuada toda mi frustración

_-Te sucede algo, n…Naruto-kun?-_ Niego con la cabeza, ante la clara expresión de preocupación por parte de mi compañera, eh sido hasta el cansancio el tipo de persona que guarda en lo más profundo de su ser cualquier cosa que le pueda suceder , así me destroce el alma yo jamás diré algo

_-¿Mejor dime, que tal las cosas en casa?- _Distraídamente, trato de cambiar la conversación, para mi es mejor ayudar a resolver los problemas de otras personas q los míos propios

_-La relación con mi padre va mejorando día con día-_ Ella me sonríe sinceramente, siempre tengo q ir y preocuparme por las demás personas, creo que eso hace que mi vida sea menos pesada o que por lo menos, mis problemas insolucionables se aparten de mi mente por un tiempo indefinido, soy el consejero de todo el mundo mientras igual me hundo en el lago de mis problemas

_-Eso es bueno, me alegro mucho por ti Hina-chan-_ Vaya deberían colgarme, estoy sonriendo tan radiante, que cualquiera dudaría que estoy fingiendo

Entre conversaciones poco interesantes se pasa el poco tiempo de receso que nos han dado, ingreso al salón, y poco me importa los insultos que para este momento me ah dedicado, la chica del cabello rosado, todo pasa rápido, como si el tiempo se imaginara que necesito salir de ese sofocante ambiente

_-Pueden irse, y recuerden la tarea es para dentro de 4 días!- _Creo que solo eh escuchado algo de días, poco me importa, tengo una cita pendiente y no puedo malgastar mi tiempo en lo que la escuela tiene para decirme

_-Fijatee!-_ Me grito una mujer que a poco estuve de tirar a la acera, estoy corriendo desesperado por las calles, miro el reloj como si en verdad importara la hora en que llegue a aquel lugar

Entre trompicones, algunos empujones y otros improperios de toda la gente que atropelle llego a la calle que esperaba, me detengo un poco dudoso frente al fino pero algo malgastado enrejado , doy un paso adelante, tomo la reja y lentamente la abro, el chirrido ah hecho que cada fibra de mi ser se ponga alerta, camino dudoso entre los pasillos entierrados de ese lugar

Tras caminar algunos minutos, llego al lugar correspondiente, deposito delicadamente en el suelo, un clavel rojo como la sangre y me arrodillo mirando la inscripción en la tumba, estoy en el cementerio de la ciudad

_-Disculpen, eh llegado tarde otra vez-_ Como si alguien pudiera responderme un "esta bn hijo, no has llegado tan tarde"

Leo una y otra vez la inscripción de la cripta, "Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikase" cada vez me ocasiona menos dolor leer los nombres impresos en la tumba de mis padres.

Una gota cae sobre mi mejilla y se resbala por ella, otra…y otra más, comienza a llover mientras yo sigo aquí arrodillado, con los pensamientos q me surcan de costumbre cada que los vengo a visitar a contarles todo aquello que a mi abuela ni de broma le comentaría

_-Jeh! Parece q el cielo llora conmigo- _Digo casi inconscientemente, mientras ahora mis lagrimas son sutilmente ocultas por las gotas de aquella lluvia que comienza a hacerse mas y mas fuerte, comparte mi dolor oh es acaso que solo es una coincidencia q se pusiera de acuerdo con mi tristeza y así camuflar al mundo lo que dentro de mí se rompe por milésima vez

_-Disculpa mama por no poder ser tan fuerte como me lo pediste-_ Digo en un susurro que sé que mi amada madre lograra escuchar, ella siempre me repetía constantemente que debía ser fuerte y no dejarme vencer por nada

Ella era enérgica, algo agresiva, pero igual muy dulce y cariñosa, aun la recuerdo, recuerdo su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, su mirada llena de alegría y su hermosa sonrisa, que según mi abuela eh heredado de ella

_-Perdona papa por siempre llorar-_ Miro impaciente el nombre grabado, mi padre ah sido el hombre que más eh admirado, por el amor que le tubo a mi madre y a mi

El siempre fue muy alegre, tranquilo y carismático amaba a mi madre tanto y a mí de igual manera, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules son herencia por parte de el

La noche cayo tan deprisa, que ni me figuraba estar a las 7 de la tarde bajo esa torrencial lluvia mientras aun en silencio observaba la tumba de mis padres

Ahora voy caminando a paso lento y tranquilo por la avenida, mientras de igual manera la lluvia torrencial no termina, mis lamentos se los lleva el viento y aquel refrescante aire frio q acaricia mis mejillas como si la mano de la muerte me la tocara, camino lento y poco decidido, debo esperar a que el rojo de mis ojos y lo incesante de mi llanto terminen de una vez

_Caminar…caminar…caminar…_

Aunque no parece, el rumbo es fijo para mi, reconozco las calles aunque mis ojos estén inundados de lagrimas, sé que mi abuela no está preocupada, esta fecha es tan importante para ella como para mí y eh de suponer acertadamente que sabe donde me encuentro aunque de igual manera me dará una regañiza al momento de verme entrar por la puerta, sobre todo por lo demacrado de mi situación

_Pensar…Pensar…Pensar_

Es lo que en mi mente se presenta siempre, el pensar, la lógica y el constante procesamiento de información,¿ porque soy como soy?, preguntas aunque irrelevantes para las demás personas son cosas que de algún momento a otro no me dejan pensar con claridad

_Llorar…_

Es la acción q últimamente viene a mí como si fuera el sentimiento más común en una persona, será mi falsedad de acciones o mi constante ahogo en el dolor, aun no lo se

Extrañamente me eh quedado parado frente a la entrada del tren esperando algo q simplemente me diga "anda ven y entra" pero nada, aquella punzada en mi corazón que siempre aparece tras darme cuenta de la soledad en la que vivo vuelve a aparecer y por inercia eh entrado y ahora aguardo frente a las vías esperando aquel tren que me llevara a casa

Me siento distraído, empapado de igual manera, el vagón se encuentra semivacío, tan solo lo ocupan 5 personas, me eh sentado en el primer lugar q encontré sin un ánimo aparente, fijo mi mirada vacía hasta un punto vacio en el universo, mientras mi mente en blanco no me ayuda en nada a alejar el dolor de los recuerdos

_-Estación de shibuya…favor de tener cuidado al salir- _se escucha por el altavoz del tren y yo como siempre no presto atención debido a que no es mi estación

Debo ser una clase de muerto viviente, la mitad de las personas se me quedan mirando como si yo fuera lo mas interesante de este mundo, yo no presto tanta atención, si lo hiciera entonces me daría cuenta que alguien más se encuentra en ese vagón pero no precisamente me presta atención a mi

Volteo tan distraído que a la primera inspección aun no me percato de su presencia, cuando vuelvo la cabeza está ahí mirando por el ventanal del metro, me quedo sin palabras aunque de igual manera no eh dicho nada en todo el camino, entonces bosteza despreocupado y me eh reído un poco dentro de mí por la expresión tan cómica que ha puesto

"_cual será tu nombre"_

Esa pregunta surca mi mente, y las ansias de levantarme y aventurarme a hacer una pregunta tan extraña siendo q jamás en la vida nos hemos visto, pero es descartada al momento que me doy cuenta q me veo demacrado, por mi mente pasa la clara idea de

"_Si tan solo fuera más guapo o tal vez más inteligente, tendría el valor!"_

Seguro lo tendría, tendría ese valor q me falta para levantarme eh ir y decirte un simple eh inocente hola, pero con qué cara un ser tan patético como yo ah de poder aspirar a un ángel, que seguramente ya es asediado por muchas mujeres y también puede que hombres

Sigo observándote distraídamente, mientras en ocasiones vuelves a bostezar, o suspiras, pienso que será el cansancio q te tiene el ir y venir, que tal vez por tu mente surca la necesidad de descansar de llegar a tu hogar y dormir a fondo.

_-…favor de tener cuidado al salir…-_ Levantando mi vista me eh dado cuenta q han dado el último aviso para que salga, es mi estación y estoy tan sumergió en observarte que salgo a las carreras y la puerta me ah rosado la espalda que casi me quita una parte del uniforme

Corro por la avenida, 3 calles más y seguramente llegare para que mi abuela me ponga una regañiza que en 100 años me dejara salir de mi habitación, la lluvia ha aminorado, pareciera que está conectada conmigo ya que mi dolor es menor con cada paso,

-_Oba-chan, Shizune-onee-chan ¡Llegue!-_Apenas termine de decir esas palabras mi histérica abuela y mi sobreprotectora sirvienta Han salido disparadas a mi encuentro

_-Dios Naruto que te ah agarrado la lluvia, que te ah pasado muchacho?-_ Me dice mi abuela mientras me observa preocupada

_-No ah sido nada, me eh quedado un rato en el cementerio y ahí me ah agarrado la tormenta, no es algo q deba preocuparlas- _Recibo un golpe, que para algún otra persona hubiera sido desconocida su procedencia pero sé que ah sido shizune

_-No digas tonterías, y en este momento te vas a bañar, Tsunade-sama y yo cenaremos, te llevare a ti la cena en un rato mas-_ y como si esa orden fuera ley, corrí escaleras arriba, cerré la puerta tras de mí, aliste la pijama q me pondría para dormir, y me metí a bañar

_-Deliciosa!-_ E l agua caia por mis hombros y me liberaba la tensión acumulada de todo un día de escuela y de problemas

Ya llevaba dentro 20 minutos, shizune ya me había gritado que saliera q la cena ya estaba en mi habitación pero era tan relajante, cerré los ojos y me dedique a sentir esa deliciosa sensación de relajación, entonces a mi mente vino la figura de aquel azabache, que aunque de tener tan solo 3 veces de haberle visto ya me interesaba y mucho

-_Si yo fuera…más interesante…a lo mejor el me vería-_ Me dije a mi mismo como un reproche

Salí de la ducha, tome la ligera cena q me había preparado mi sirvienta despistada después de haberme vestido, lo comí completo ya que si le devolvía tan solo un poco estaría asediándome sobre que me pasaba

Salte a la cama estando bocarriba listo para dormir me vino a la mente la única cosa que en todo el día no había pensado

"_Soy tan poco especial, que es común que no se fije en mi…__**Soy Invisible**__"_

Continuara….

* * *

Dejen un R.R si es que creen q lo meresco! tmb se aceptan tomatazos cartas bombas y otras amenazas de cualquier indole

Nos vemos en el proximo Cap.


	3. Un Suspiro por cada mirada

**Declaimer; **Una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que leen este fic, se que tarde como un mes en actualizar y lo siento, no tenia inspiracion para nada hasta hace unos pocos dias que se ah iluminado mi cabeza (Aleluyaa!) y mi musa se puso a trabajar ¬¬ (escuche eso ¬¬) espero les agrade ya que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y algunas neuronas murieron...un minuto de silencio por ellas u.u xD

**Anuncios; **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Kishimoto-sama,** asi que ve y matalo sasuke por q no es tuyo xD

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Drama, Y algo de Comedia

**Parejas; **SasuNaru

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

"_Que demonios estoy haciendo" _esa es la frase que aparentemente no ah abandonado mi mente desde que salí de casa, digo, si me pusiera un letrero gigante que cubriera mi cuerpo, y en el estuviera escrito con letras grandes "mirarme aquí estoy" creo que sería menos obvio, oh por lo menos pasaría desapercibido, como es que me dejo envolver por las locas ideas de mi mente, esta mañana había despertado de un humor increíble pese a todas las cosas que el día anterior me habían ocurrió, me aliste para la universidad, inconscientemente oh no tanto, me puse lo mejor que tenía en mi guardarropa, unos jeans desgastados que prácticamente eran nuevos, una camisa azul cielo que muchas veces mi abuela me había dicho q combinaba excelente con mis ojos, arregle un poco lo rebelde de mi cabello rubio, cuando me creí listo para salir tome valor y me aventure, ahora espero estático frente a la entrada al subterráneo, y miles de imágenes de mi persona causando un ridículo surcan por mi mente

-Esto es una tontería- suspiro derrotado y entro en el metro para de una vez por todas dedicarme a tomar el transporte, es increíble lo caprichoso que es el destino y hasta uno mismo, cuando por todos los medios pareces implorar ser un fantasma en este mundo, me refiero a que deseas pasar desapercibido, la gente te mira y te analiza como lo más interesante de este planeta

-"_kyaa que lindo", es tan guapo-_ Si no fuera porque mi percepción de mi mismo, no me deja captar esa palabra "guapo" juraría que aquellas chicas que hace un rato murmuraron y me observaron por unos momento hablaban de mi

La otra cosa que hace al destino tan juguetón y traicionero, es que en aquel momento que deseas que todos te miren y hablen de ti, ese mundo conspira en tu contra para que aunque traigas un letrero de "MIRENME" jamás, alguien te notara siquiera, hasta puede que te peguen en el camino oh te confundan con un poste, pero en ese momento tu eres "nadie"

Pero ese no es el caso de hoy en día, oh por un momento desearía que así fuera, dirigiéndome parsimoniosamente hacia mi salón de clases, siento las infinitas miradas de cada una de las personas que recorren esos pasillos, y una vez más pienso "porque es que estoy haciendo todo esto"

Camino parsimoniosamente hacia mi salón, rogando al cielo que se encuentre vacio, entro y para mi desgracia todos mis compañeros se encuentran ahí, entro nerviosamente caminando de manera rígida hasta mi lugar, sintiendo cada una de las miradas que en este momento se dirigen hacia mí, y en especial una de ellas hace que me ponga aun más nerviosa

-¿Que te traes Uzumaki, ahora pretendes vestirte de payaso?- Y como si mi inquietud no fuera suficiente, tiene que sonar aquella voz tan chillona eh insistente, trato por todos los medios imaginar que no se dirige a mi aunque del apellido haga que esa burbuja de indiferencia se explote casi de inmediato, ella me mira y tira de mi hombro violentamente entonces es que me mira de manera tan penetrante, ese odio que diviso en sus ojos es tan claro y tan puro que me hace pensar, que le hice yo para que me trate asi, ah si ya lo recuerdo

-D…déjalo, ya Haruno-san- Hinata habla aunque nerviosa igual en su voz se nota decisión y seriedad jamás ah permitido que ella me maltrate y es un tanto vergonzoso que dependa de mi menuda amiga para que la chica de cabello rosa me deje en paz

-Tsk, parece que el oxigenado no puede defenderse solo- dice al momento que me suelta del brazo y camina hacia su lugar de manera aburrida

-Gracias Hina-chan- le sonreí un tanto cansado

-De nada, Naru-kun sabes…te vez muy bien- me dice mientas me sonríe con complicidad, supongo que me eh puesto algo sonrojado, por el echo de que ella ah ampliado su sonrisa

_*-Naru-*_

La quietud, el silencio, la…tranquilidad me inunda en este momento, jamás me ah gustado estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, esa alma libre que se esconde en el fondo de mi, ama esas pequeñas oportunidades de extasiarse con la libertad que representa la naturaleza, doy pinceladas subes a el lienzo frente a mí, "Pintura y escultura" que hermosa asignatura,(N/a: les digo algo definitivamente estoy adivinando asignaturas jamás eh ido a una carrera como arte xD) hoy día nos han encomendado pintar a esa afable naturaleza, tan bella y tan salvaje y yo eh estado pintando un árbol de sakura, con esas hermosas flores rosadas, doy otra pincelada y a mi mente viene, ahora la razón porque mi compañera de igual nombre a estas flores pero de menos hermosura es que me odia

_*-Flash Back-*_

Primer día de universidad, no importa si acabas de ingresar oh te reencontraras con viejos compañeros de igual manera, el nerviosismo y la pizca de miedo te inundara, siempre.

-Buenos días Hina-chan- Segundo semestre de esta carrera tan apasionante para cada que desea tratar con ella, saludo a hinata mi amiga desde que di el primer paso en esta institución

-Bu...buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿Has escuchado que un chico nuevo ah entrado…al curso?- abro un poco los ojos en clara expresión de sorpresa aunque por dentro de igual manera es lo mínimo que siento de lo que refleja mi rostro bronceado

-Ah…-me callo el momento que el sensei ah entrado al aula con un joven enigmático hasta para mi mismo, es entonces que me mira y me congelo, tan penetrante, tan profunda, pero de igual manera tan…vacía…me mira con seriedad y un deje de sorpresa claramente mal disimulada

-El es su nuevo compañero…Sabaku no Gaara, por cuestiones de transferencia ah entrado con ustedes este semestre, favor, de tratarlo con amabilidad- justo cuando termino de hablar el profesor este chico da una ligera reverencia al salón y se sienta en el único lugar desocupado, ahora me doy cuenta de lo caprichoso del destino, ese lugar está justo de lado mío

Transcurren las horas, al igual que fluyen mis nervios y me tiemblan las piernas, la mirada se clava en mí y yo tan solo trato que mi concentración se enfoque en lo que importa la clase que en ese momento se imparte, pero algo me roba la conciencia y es esa mirada que se hunde mas en mi

-Bueno hemos terminado- dice el joven profesor toma sus libros y como un rayo se dispara hacia la entrada y yo sigo estático como si fuera una más de las mesas de aquella aula, tal vez si no me muevo ni siquiera me note

-Hola… ¿cómo te llamas?-Maldición al fin y al cabo no soy un mobiliario mas

-N...naruto…Sabaku-kun…-Otra vez tartamudeando, me sonríe de manera conciliadora, en esa sonrisa está grabado perfectamente el mensaje de "esta bien, no es que te vaya a hacer algo" suspiro cansadamente

-Dime Gaara…-pero antes que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder antes que me niegue siquiera a nombrarle de la manera que me lo ah pedido, es que aparece ella

-¡Gaara!-un grito chillón y emocionado se escucha desde la entrada el aula y en cuestión de segundos de divisa a una chica que se cuelga del cuello de este chico, de cabello rojizo y rebelde, ojos aguamarina y en su frente la clara muestra de su rebeldía, un tatuaje del kanji "amor" este chico bufa con fastidio mientras se aparta de la chica y sale, esa fue la primera de muchas conversaciones con Gaara, y pocas de las que fueron interrumpidas por sakura

_*-GaaNaru-*_

Me congele, simple y sencillamente me quede estático mientras de igual manera me perforaba el alma con esa mirada tan fija y penetrante

_Me gustas…_

Si eso era básicamente, Gaara se había declarado a mi persona, declaro que _YO _Uzumaki Naruto le gustaba a uno de los chicos, más guapos y populares de la escuela, el pequeño, menudo y poco agraciado rubio había conquistado a Sabaku no Gaara el chico más codiciado por toda la universidad

-L…lo seinto Gaa-kun pero…yo…solo te quiero como amigo- eso era todo ahora me odiaría, no me hablaría me vería con el asco que casi todas la personas me veían ahora que por alguna razón no entendía todas y cada una de esas miradas

-Está bien, naruto, con mi declaración no pretendía que me correspondieras, solo quería que lo supieras- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me sentí romper por dentro por que el temblaba ligeramente, me sentía un maldito pero no podía corresponder a ese "algo" que de igual manera yo no sentía, pero era peor fingir algo que no siento, era mejor ser sincero

Me dejo solo en esa azotea, mientras fijaba mi mirada al cielo alguien a espaldas de mi me giro violentamente y mis orbes azules chocaron con las esmeraldas de esta chica de cabello corto y rosado

-Que sucede, sakura-chan- le dije sorprendió por la actitud tan tosca de la chica

-Iagg!, cállate Oxigenado- eso si me sorprendió desde cuando sakura me trataba así, siempre había sido en un grado distante pero amable

- Ya me canse Uzumaki, me canse de tratar de ser agradable para que Gaara vea que soy buen partido para el, pero sabes que ya no mas, ahora que el regresara a suna nada me detiene para hacerte sentir el odio que me nació hacia ti- le mire confundido Odio había dicho

-Si, Uzumaki, te odio, porque en el momento en que Gaara piso esta escuela se fijo en ti maldita sea, en un maldito raro como tu…-soltó con odio mientras yo contenía fuertemente las ganas que me estaban dando de llorar

- De ti, se enamoro de ti un maldito…marica- soltó con todo el odio con el que jamás me habían hablado

-Sabes porque toda las miradas de odio de nuestros compañeros, si Uzumaki fui yo, les dije que eres un maldito desvaído, que de seguro eres una puta que se acuesta con todo el mundo, porque eso eres Uzumaki eres una maldita basura- me dio una bofetada haciendo que volteara el rostro, y se divisara en mi mejilla claramente esa parte enrojecida por el golpe

-Despídete de tu tranquilidad, Uzumaki, desde este momento eres odiado por mi y por toda la universidad- me dijo antes de irse y dejarme solo con un vacio en mi corazón, Gaara se iba y ahora todos me odiaban, a lo mejor tenía razón, "soy un maldito desviado que no merece tener felicidad en esta vida" y comencé a sollozar lentamente mientras sobaba mi herida y mi corazón se desangraba lentamente

_*-Fin FlashBack-*_

En este tiempo me parece tonto, eh infantil, la poca madurez que eh desarrollado me ah ayudado a comprender que cada palabra que ella me decía era una niñería de un juego sin sentido que ella creo, pero igual me sigue doliendo, desde ese momento muchas personas se alejaron de mi, si la muerte de mis padres había cavado hondo en mi haciendo que me volviera un niño ausente y triste, esto me convertía en una persona completamente desconfiada de mi mismo, alguien incapaz de creer en sus propias capacidades

-Termine…-llegue al salón, la profesora Kurenai hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras maravillada (N/a: eso q no es modesto ¬¬) observaba mi trabajo, lo deje junto a los demás y Sali del salón con el permiso de la profesora, ya tome mis cosas y ahora camino lentamente por los pasillos desolados de la universidad

-_"¿Se irá a dar cuenta?"- _ese pensamiento comenzó a arremeter en mi mente mientras caminaba por esos inmensos pasillos, fue entonces en ese momento tan claro y tan fugaz que volví a mi realidad…

-Que quieres sakura- trate de verla con el odio más profundo que pueda tener, no es que lo sienta es solo protección

-Esto…-habiendo dicho estas palabras de detrás de su espalda saco un frasco de pintura mientras lo lanzaba hacia mí y manchaba parte de mi camisa y mis jeans, pero de algo no me percato y creo que tampoco ella, hasta no ver su cara horrorizada y la voz q se siñio detrás mío

-Estás loca, oh que maldito problema tienes- giro un poco mi rostro y entonces ante la figura que se encuentra detrás mío ligeros balbuceos comienzan a surgir supongo que son tan solo murmullos porque ninguno de los dos nota mi expresión anonadada

-Y…yo…yo…lo siento Sasuke-semapi- La cara de sakura era de un infinito miedo mientras el chico detrás de mi le miraba con el más puro reproche y disgusto

-Tú, estas bien…-su voz, así de suave, así de tersa, llamándome a mí con esa pizca de preocupación, que digo esa es una tontería mira pero aun así ese timbre de voz era el sonido más exquisito que mis oídos hayan escuchado jamás y torpemente asiento mientras el, se adelanta un poco

Sakura no articula palabra mientras de rodillas frente a mi llora en silencio, la paso de largo, hace un tiempo que me dejo de importar si ella llora oh simplemente es amable conmigo, me encamino a los baños, entro y ahí está lavando un poco su camisa con un pañuelo q de seguro cargaba

-Oh…-me dice mientras me ve, lleva una camisa blanca y la mancha clara de esa odiosa pintura azul que trata de sacar, una corbata desarreglada al puro estilo desordenado, unos pantalones negros y unos converse blancos (N/a: entiéndanme soy mala para la moda; Naru: A mi me parece q se ve bn *-* N/a: De verdad lo crees :D) sigue en su labor mientras aparta la mirada de mi

-l…lo..lo siento- Bonito momento para tartamudear naruto Uzumaki, que eres un hombre oh una chica enamorada, mejor no me contesto, tomo una pequeña toalla la remojo con agua y comienzo a limpiar la parte de pintura que yace en mis pantalones

-¿Eh? Porque has de disculparte si toda la culpa la tiene esa chica…por haber tirado el bote de pintura encima de ti- suelto un suspiro agotado, mientras trato lo mejor posible de disimular ese nerviosismo eh incomodidad que me da estar frente a él hablándole es un sueño si debe serlo

-Por mi culpa has salido perjudicado- suelta un bufido y mis nervios se crispan tira el pequeño pañuelo supongo que ya no le sirve se ah arruinado con tanta pintura, levanta la mirada y de alguna forma, parece que me está sonriendo, un sonrisa sincera me parece

-Ya eh dicho, no es tu culpa, fue tan solo la mala broma de esa chica, detesto a las personas que quieren perjudicar a la gente, se nota que tu eres muy amable y sobre todo eres guapo - Me eh quedado estático mientras el sale por la puerta del baño

_Eres amable y sobre todo eres guapo_

_Eres amable y sobre todo eres guapo_

_Eres amable y sobre todo eres guapo_

-¿Eh?-Me eh quedado parado frente a la puerta del baño mientras espero valientemente ah que aquel chico entre y me diga algo más, que me ayude a dejar de estar estático y sobre todo me ayude a interpretar esas palabras

_*-Naru-*_

Miro el reloj es tarde y me eh retrasado corro desesperado por las calles de la cuidad, mi respiración se agita, mi pulso se acelera y yo sigo con esa frase en mi mente y de un momento a otro pienso

"_Después de todo, mi ropa se ah arruinado…solo por querer impresionarlo y el __**ni siquiera lo ah notado**__"_

Suspiro una vez más ingreso al transporte, al final el chico del vagón…es el chico de mi universidad también, sonrió como tonto y me dedico contar las estaciones para llegar a mi casa

"_Al final eh suspirado tras observar su mirada, Eh regalado __**Un suspiro por cada mirada profunda de esos posos negros**__, Quien diría que mi delirio iría a la misma universidad que yo…tonto"_

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

_Por hoy es todo...Espero les haya agradado el primer encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas..._

_Agradecimientos..._

_Yo; Si saque la idea de la Cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de Vanghog, pero no te preocupes no pretendo hacer esto una fic triste, me alegra que te gustara gracias por tu R.R_

_Dejen R.R por cada Review Naruto tendra mas animo de declararsele a sasuke xD_

_bye~  
_


	4. Acercamiento Involuntario¿tal vez no?

**Declaimer;** Primero que nada...Pido Una enorme disculpa, a todas las chicas que esperaban la Conti de esta historia, eh sufrido varios percances en estos meses que me dejaron sin poder actualizarlo, aparte de proyectos que surgieron, prometo no volverme a ausentar asi...

Bueno...Habiendo aclarando eso, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, Eh puesto empeño en escribirlo, me ah gustado, en parte...el final no me agrado tanto pero eso ya lo juzgaran ustedes

**Anuncios; ** Sasuke y Naruto...se pertenecen entre ellos pero su creador es Masashi Kishimoto...Dios Salve a Kishimoto-sama!

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Algo de Drama, Y algo de Comedia

**Parejas; **SasuNaru

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

Era abrumador, sofocante e…hilarante, si hilarante describía completamente el sentimiento que me inundaba en ese momento, en el que yo, y mi inseparable mejor amiga, espiábamos desde atrás de un frondoso árbol, a aquel chico que solo se encontraba unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros.

-_En qué momento me vine a convertir en un acosador-_ Dije fingiendo vergüenza hacia mi persona mientras Hinata reía divertida y yo le devolvía un gesto de indignación

-_Sera desde el momento que descubrimos que estudia aquí también-_ Dijo con un tono pícaro, que claramente no fue desapercibido por mis oídos, haciendo que me ruborizara violentamente

_-Odio cuando tienes razón-_ la mire con fingida molestia

_-Entonces debes odiarme a menudo-_ La observe por unos momentos, quien diría que mi menuda y tímida amiga en ese momento me sonreía tan arrogante, en verdad el haber solucionado todos los problemas con su padre la convertían en alguien excepcional, pero en este momento, lo único que pienso es en el chico que tengo enfrente

-_Lo gastaras de verlo tanto- _Dijo mi compañera de espionaje, haciendo que saliera de mi ensueño, había pasado una semana, desde el incidente con la pintura, en esa semana se le veía a Sakura un aire depresivo y violento, si, violento, pero conmigo, claro solo me arrojaba miradas asesinas cosa que no me interesaba

También en esa semana, me había dado a la tarea de descubrir, más bien acosar, al chico que me había estado gustando desde ya semanas atrás, supe su nombre, Sasuke…pero no sabía más que aquello y la curiosidad sobre conocer como era y que estudiaba me pudo mas, le pedí ayuda a Hinata, que sonriente me ofreció acepto, tampoco fue difícil sabiendo que la chica es un poco, que digo poco, mucho muy partidaria del yaoi (N/a: Es como yo :D)

Después de conseguir algunos "contactos" como los llamo ella, que para mí fue más preguntarle a su primo Neji, descubrimos que efectivamente el estudia en esta universidad, bajo la carrera de Actuaria, (N/a: pensé que con las capacidades de Sasuke esta carrera sería tan demandante como el, aunque realmente no se si esta carrera se de en Japón xD).

Su nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 23 años de edad de ahí el calificativo de Sakura, y me asombro saber que posee uno de los apellidos más renombrados de toda la ciudad, es bien sabido que los Uchiha son dueños de varias empresas de esta ciudad y de algunas otras en el extranjero, además de que mas me impresiono acordarme de cómo fue la ocasión en la que le conoci, como es que un Uchiha viaja en metro, eso si me descoloco por completo

Bueno, después de recabar información, mi amigable compañera, sugirió la gran idea de me lleva a estar aquí en este momento.

Sus exactas palabras fueron –_Debemos "estudiarlo" para saber cómo te puedes acercar a él"-_ para todo Japón y el mundo esto es ACOSAR!

-_Oh mira…-_escucho la voz de mi compañera que me llama emocionada, el chico se ah levantado de su asiento pero al segundo me ah llegado una ola de nervios y miedo ¡SE ESTA DIRIGIENDO JUSTO AQUÍ!, trato de huir pero ya es demasiado tarde

_-¿ah? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Parece que espían a alguien- _Su voz, me hipnotiza y hace que me atonte por completo, Hinata ríe nerviosa mientras yo puedo apostar tengo una cara de idiota enamorado

-_ahahaha ¿Cómo cree sasuke-sempai?- _dice mi amiga hinata mientras me golpea con el hombro haciéndome despertar un poco

-_so…solo e…e…estábamos con…conversando…si conversando- _torpemente conteste tartamudeando, genial Uzumaki tu te ganas el premio al mayor ridículo de la historia

-_Hm, conversando ¿eh?- _dice mientras acerca su rostro al mio como inspeccionándolo_- entonces…¿puedo conversar con ustedes?-_ah sonreído de tal manera que me ah dejado embobado de nuevo

_-¿eh?-_ Contestamos a coro, la pelinegra y yo, me juran que eh escuchado bn y sasuke ah dicho que quiere conversar con nosotros, esto debe ser un sueño, si un sueño, esto no esta pasando, siento como me jalan del hombro y no me importa, me siento en una silla justo en la mesa donde el se encontraba antes

-_¿Y bien? A quien espiaban_- dice mientras recarga sus hombros sobre la mesa y su mentón delicadamente se posa en la palma de su mano izquierda haciendo que ladee un poco su rostro

-_S…sa…Sasuke-sempai como cree usted que vamos a estar espiando a alguien, que le hace pensar eso- _escucho la escusa de mi amiga mientras yo, oculto todo lo que puedo mi cara de idiota

_-Oh! Como no espiaban a alguien?. Claramente los veo cuchichear detrás de ese árbol cerca de media hora, puede que desde un poco antes que yo llegara_- nos mira entrecerrando un poco los ojos

_-No será que…-_Ay dios ya se dio cuenta_- _

_-Ahahahaha no Sasuke-sempai como cree ahora si nos permite tenemos clase- _tomo a una distraída Hinata del hombro y corro como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo, claro está que no era precisamente el diablo, era más el ángel de mis pesadillas y no me perseguía se había quedado sentado en la silla, sonriendo de medio lado…oh eso me pareció ver cuando emprendí mi triunfante huida

●S&N●

_-Valiente compañero de aventuras-_ se escuchaba el reproche de mi compañera desde el laboratorio 2 de computación, había corrido como poseso, al sentirme atrapado por las preguntas de Sasuke y había elegido la primera puerta que encontré

_-¿Qué querías que me quedara ahí a escuchar como sacaba la conclusión de que lo estábamos espiando?-_ le conteste con indignación y una pisca de sarcasmo, mi compañera rodo los ojos y bufo molesta

-_Quiero que seas valiente y le confieses que te gusta-_ Ahora era mi turno de bufar y rodar los ojos, que esperaba Hinata, yo no era la clase de persona que va por la vida gritando sus sentimientos a las personas, las preguntas rodaban mi cabeza, puede que ella tenga razón, no sabré si le soy indiferente hasta que no se lo pregunte…pero la cualidad que muchos llaman valentía no precisamente esta dentro de las mías, y la confianza ni se diga, soy una persona que prefiere vivir en el anonimato a sufrir una desilusión amorosa

_-No es tan sencillo-_ dije con algo de indignación, ella me leyó el rostro y creo que logro captar mi nula autoestima hacia mi persona por qué me sonrió algo conciliadora, acaricio mis rubios cabellos y me sonrió

_-si lo es, tu eres el que se lo complica-_ tomo su bolso del suelo donde lo había depositado al entrar al aula, salió del laboratorio de computo, mientras yo la observaba irse, podría jurar que antes de salir escucho de sus labios salir "_se nota que muere por qué le correspondas_" no entendí bien sus palabras, mire la hora, 1:45, tenía el suficiente tiempo para ir y buscar algunas cosas para la investigación que nos dejaron, tomo mi bolso y Salgo disparado hacia la biblioteca

●S&N●

-_Disculpa, el libro del arte moderno de Schapiro Meyer*- _ le pregunte a la chica detrás del mostrador

-_¿Ah?, claro en el cuarto estante, tercera fila me parece-_ la chica me sonrió y solo susurre un ligero gracias, tome mis cosas y fui a buscar el libro que me ayudaría para mi investigación, tuve suerte ya que lo encontré rápido, iba directo a las mesas de trabajo cuando doblando en unos de los pasillos estaba el, parado frente a la sección de literatura, ojeando un libro, se veía bien, tan guapo concentrado en su lectura, que demonios me pasa, me patee mentalmente y me oculte esperando y rezando a kami que él no me haya visto

_-no puede ser posible, no pude ser, no puede ser-_ digo una y otra vez mientras me aferro del libro que se encuentra entre mis brazos apegándolo a mi cuerpo, mis piernas me tiemblan y yo estoy recargado sobre el estante, esperando pacientemente a que mi cuerpo responda, no puede ser posible que desde que descubrí que el estudia en este mismo lugar me lo tope a cada momento

_-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, dobe?- _escucho una voz varonil hablarme muy cerca, su aliento choca contra mi oído haciendo que me estremezca, volteo la mirada avergonzado, puedo apostar que parezco un tomate de temporada

-_¿eh?-_ Genial Uzumaki, eso era precisamente lo que tenias que decir, es Uchiha Sasuke otra vez, mirándome inquisitivamente, leo la duda en sus ojos, la pregunta inconclusa que me regala esa mirada cargada de curiosidad

-_¿Otra vez espiando a alguien?, Oh será que me espías a mi- _ sonríe de medio lado y parece que mis piernas fallaran definitivamente, me aferro mas al libro y bajo un poco la mirada

_-No, es tan solo que…que…-_termina la maldita frase joder, mi mente se detiene, soy incapaz de mentirle, de articular palabra, de zafarme de su mirada, porque es tan difícil, porque es tan difícil mantener una conversación decente con el

-¿Qué?- me pregunta curioso, lo escucho en su timbre de voz como si mi respuesta fuera de importancia para el

-Me tengo que ir- otra vez como poseído Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, podía jurar que al momento de dar la vuelta y soltarme a correr una risa traviesa salió de los labios de Sasuke, no le di importancia lo mejor sería, escapar lo más rápido posible

●S&N●

.-Haaa…haa- trato de meter aire a mis pulmones, la carrera que hice no fue para menos, podría apostar que corrí lo de un kilometro (n/a: exagerado solo corriste al patio de la universidad ¬¬) trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarme, pero había huido por segunda vez en el día

-_Hm, que haces por aquí, Uzumaki, estas muy solito no crees-_ Oh no, por si fuera poco esa voz hace que me voltee violentamente, encontrándome a la única persona en este mundo que jamás hubiera deseado ver

-_Suigetsu…-_ (N/a: lo siento chicas, tengo malas opciones para mis acosadores, pensé en sai pero pff ya todo el mundo lo utiliza para acosar al pobre rubio) su nombre salió mas como un quejido de mis labios, mi mirada puedo apostar está cargada de terror y el sonríe con sus temibles dientes, no me hará nada bueno lo sé, su mirada me lo dice y yo me quedo petrificado

-_Oh el pequeño zorrito se perdió- _acaricia mi mejilla y yo me aparto, la sensación de su mano en mi piel, es como si algo me raspara dejándome expuesto, jamás me ah gustado como me mira, me voy alejando de el, me acorrala contra una pared, dios no se qué hacer

_-¡Uzumaki!_- escucho como a lo lejos alguien me llama, Suigetsu voltea la mirada y chasquea la lengua

_-¿Suigetsu, estas molestando a Uzumaki?- _la mirada inquisitiva del otro joven hace que ruede los ojos, mi mirada de pánico aun no se desvanece lo puedo apostar, por un minuto puedo jurar que en sus ojos negros ahí un brillo de furia hacia Suigetsu, mientras este levanta los hombros indiferente mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y se aleja dejándome algo alterado

_-Tranquilo ya se fue, jamás pensé que el también era de los que te molestaban- _que ah dicho, me pareció escuchar un ligero susurro, claro pero también algo inentendible, tal vez mi mente no quiere procesarlo bien del todo

_-¿Cómo sabes que me molestan?- _mi voz se escucha más tranquila, me relajo mientras el me sonríe incitándome a tranquilizarme mas

_-Lo eh notado, después de lo de la pintura, me eh dado cuenta como casi todo el alumnado te trata- _¿este es un sueño verdad?, dios que me digan que estoy soñando y que el no acaba de confesar que me ah estado observando y ah notado lo que sufrió día a día

_-…es odioso ver como molestan a las personas, solo por tonterías- _asiento levemente, me siento algo apenado tan inmerso estaba en mis "ilusiones y no le eh prestando atención, ah de pensar que soy un completo irrespetuoso

_-Uchiha Sasuke, un placer…pero eso de seguro ya lo sabías_- me extiende la mano y yo la tomo, sintiendo como ese contacto me quema la piel y me inunda de un sentimiento abrazador que recorre mi cuerpo

_-U…Uzumaki N…na…Naruto…- _tartamudeo nervioso_- pero eso…espera ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-_ pregunto mientras mi mirada es desaprobatoria, con un puchero que a el le parece ¿gracioso?

_-Haha…tranquilo, no te estoy acosando ni nada por el estilo, Hinata…la chica con la que estabas es prima de uno de mis amigos, cuando voy a su casa conversamos, ella también es amiga mía, hoy antes de que se fuera, hemos conversado un rato, le eh preguntado tu nombre y me lo ah dicho es todo- _Hinata cuando la vea morirá!, me olvido de eso y me enfoco en el, entonces recuerdo que hasta hace unos momento yo estaba huyendo de su presencia y un ligero tono carmesí en mis mejillas aparece

_-Yo…yo tengo que irme es algo tarde…-_ digo un tanto apenado y cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y emprender mi tercera huida del día, siento como ese calor abrazador surge de mi mano derecha y sube por todo mi cuerpo, ladee mi mirada hacia donde se encuentra mi mano y veo que es sostenida por otra

_-¿D…disculpa? ¿Podrías?- _miro como niega con la cabeza

_-No te irás, yo te acompañare_- como, esto en verdad es un sueño

_-Yo…no…no es necesario_- insiste, insiste, insiste, una parte de mi, que puedo apostar mi existencia entera que se trata de mi corazón me dice eso y otra dice, NO! Date cuenta…no sabes lo que pretende, ni siquiera por que te habla, prefiero ignorar a la segunda

_-pero me dirijo ah…-_soy acallado por el

-_lo sé al metro, vamos_- camina sin soltar mi mano y creo que mis mejillas se tiñen mas de rojo, parezco una verdura, puedo apostar que soy un tomate con pies

●S&N●

Nos encontramos en los asientos del metro, esperando a que este avance, para poder llegar cada uno a su destino, mantengo la mirada agachada, esperando que él no note mi nerviosismo y mis ganas de salir huyendo por cuarta vez, pero se que esta vez no será posible el aprieta fuerte mi mano, y yo no tengo como zafarme

-¿Disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta?- escucho como se dirige a mi después de que la alarma de las puertas se ah escuchado, y el vagón comienza a moverse tras haberse cerrado

-claro, dígame Uchiha-san- digo un poco cohibido, el me mira un tanto aturdido y molesto

-Dime solo sasuke, y podría saber a que se debe que, esa chica…¿Sakura?, te moleste, lo de la pintura no fue una broma de niños, eso ya son bromas bastante crueles- me dice mientras yo bajo mi mirada, triste y el lo nota puedo sentirlo en su mirada de preocupación

-Ha…haruno-san está molesta conmigo, desde que un amigo de ambos se fue, yo jamás le agrade, pero ella era amable, pensaba que si lo era, Gaara-kun nuestro amigo se fijaría en ella, al final resulto que Gaara…estaba enamorado de mi y se fue…ella se enfureció y desde ese momento…ella me odia- tal vez no fue buena idea confesarme con el, apenas y lo conozco pero sentí el arrasador sentimiento de abrir mi corazón a la persona que me ah gustado ya hace casi 2 meses

-Hm, vaya, y tu…correspondías los sentimientos de ese chico- Un ligero tono de celos captan mis oídos, claro que no lo admitiré abiertamente, tal vez, es solo mi imaginación, oh mi insistente necesidad de que el sienta atracción por mi que hace que yo quiera eso

-No, Gaara solo es un buen amigo- sonrió al recuerdo de el, siempre fue bueno conmigo, pese a todas las cosas que se decían de mi

-Eres un chico muy noble Naruto, puedo llamarte Naruto verdad- me dice mientras me sonríe, como puedo negarme a alguna petición suya

-Claro, Uchi…-me mira un poco molesto- Sasuke-san- sonríe parece que aunque le haya colocado el calificativo de "san" que yo le llame por su nombre para el es ganancia

Escucho el anuncio de que mi estación esta cerca, trato de zafar levemente mi mano pero el parece no querer soltarla

-S…Sasuke-san, po…podría liberar mi mano, la siguiente es mi estación- digo un poco apenado mientras, el solo me sonríe, deposita un suave beso en mi muñeca y la suelta un segundo después dejándome claramente avergonzado

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto- me dice delicadamente mientras sonríe, con una sonrisa algo arrogante, parece regodearse de haber echo que yo me apenara a tal grado, no doy mucha importancia a ese acto y enseguida salgo corriendo del metro

●S&N●

-¡Abuela!¡Shizune Onee-chan! Ya llegue- grito a todo pulmón mientras me quito los zapatos y dejo mi mochila en el sillón de la estancia, camino y entro a la cocina, encuentro una nota de parte de mi abuela, me han dejado algo de comida y me avisan que llegaran algo tarde por unos asuntos que tienen que arreglar, suspiro cansadamente tomo mis cosas y subo a terminar de hacer la "investigación" con el libro que robe de la biblioteca, adelanto un poco y al sentirme algo cansado, dejo el libro y la tarea y bajo a la estancia a ver algo de televisión, hago algo de zapping con el televisor, lo termino apagando y caigo dormido

-N…naru…hijo despierta- ciento como rozan delicadamente mi mejilla

-Obaa-chan- digo algo adormilado

-No me digas así Naruto, pero si soy yo hijo vete a costar a tu cama es tarde y no deberías estar aquí dormido, anda sube a acostarte- me mira cariñosamente y yo algo dormido asiento

Subo las escaleras de manera perezosa, entro al cuarto y mi ropa vuela para todos lados, busco un pantalón de pijama, cojo el primero que encentro uno azul cielo con franjas naranjas me lo pongo y doy un brinco a la cama acorrucándome en la misma, y con la misma idea con la que me dormí en el sofá concilio el sueño

"_No me rechazo, platique con el y no me rechazo…Uchiha Sasuke…hoy…se intereso en hablar conmigo…"_

Dibuje una ligera sonrisa en mis labios y caí dormido, esperando que me aguardaba el día de mañana.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, como veran ah habido un paso importante, en la relacion de sasuke con naruto...

A mi me parecio que el azabache era el que lo acosaba, no creen ustedes, me dio tanta risa escribir todas esas situaciones, espero para ustedes tambien sean agradables...

¿Reviews? Por cada Rw, Sasuke se acercara mas a naruto y lo acosara para cuidar de el *-*

Un Adelanto...

**-Lo hiciste con gaara...pero no lo haras con sasuke me escuchaste- el grito colerico de sakura se escucho por todo el campus lo puedo apostar**

**-No va a hacer que conmigo, haruno?- y al mismo tiempo la voz gelida de sasuke y su mirada reprobatoria lo decian todo**

**-Sasuke-san usted...no puede tener algo con uzumaki- decia ella mirandome con profundo odio**

**-Y que si lo tengo, el es mi amigo...no es tu problema...-y me quede estatico "amigo" habia dicho...**

Gracias a las chicas que me dejan Rw son un amor *3* Las quiero**!  
**


	5. Amenazas y ¿Amistad?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Buenas tardes *llega acompañada de un conjunto de 4 guardaespaldas* Ahaha esto es solo por seguridad *pasa a un lado suyo una lavadora* AHH! de eso era de lo que hablaba D:

Ya, esta bien, tranquilias, a pedido de muchas chicas que querian la conti de esta historia aqui va, por eso tube que detener una historia previa la cual me bloqueaba y graciosamente al "detenerla" pude comenzar con esta que termine en un par de horas...

Lo de costumbre; Naruto es de Sasuke...no de Sai, no de shikamaru ¬¬ y todos debemos alabar la hermosa mente fudanshi de Kishimoto xD!

_Siendo todo por el momento A leer!_

Cap. 5 Amenazas y ¿Amistad?

Sonreía como un idiota, mientas rascaba mi nuca incesantemente, la chica frente a mi me miraba con odio disimulado, mientras yo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa esta vez

-_Lo lamento, fue un error_- la chica tomo el libro entre sus manos, mientras que yo seguía sonriendo nervioso, coloco el libro a un lado y comenzó a escribir en su computadora, volteo a mirarme y sonrió conciliadora y soltó una risita que me hizo confundirme

-_No ay problema_- volvió a reír, una risita cómplice que me descoloco por completo, que demonios sabia esta chica, que había visto el día de ayer

-_Hola, Dobe_- escuche e inmediatamente sentí el aliento de alguien en mi nuca, me sorprendió completamente y la chica algo sonriente volteo a tratar de simular que escribía algo en su computadora mientras yo saltaba cual gato asustado, voltee algo enfadado pero inmediatamente al darme la vuelta todo ese enojo se fue y se convirtió en nerviosismo

-_S-Sasuke-san_- eso de tartamudear ya se está haciendo costumbre, demonios también el hecho de que me sonroje frecuentemente

-_Tsk…-_chasqueo la lengua con algo de molestia, cosa que me hizo bajar la mirada inmediatamente sintiéndome triste, pensar que ahora le incomodaba, que le enfadaba

_-¿Te encuentras mejor_**?- **Pregunto inmediatamente mientras yo aún nervioso asentía, y rápidamente alce la vista, al escuchar su suave risa, su risa me llenaba, me calmaba, según lo que había escuchado de él, bueno si, más bien investigado, él no sonreía mucho y reír menos, era alguien serio, algo egoísta y con una tendencia arrogante, pero todo lo que decían podía ser fácilmente mentira, porque el, ante mí para nada era así.

-_S-s-sí, estoy bien_- y otra vez el maldito tartamudeo, con un demonio, ahora asiento aun nervioso y me pone aún más nervioso que ahora me tome del brazo delicadamente, la chica de la biblioteca volvió a reír, con esa risita traviesa con la que ha estado riendo desde hace tiempo, mientras yo soy jalado con delicadeza por el, sacándome de la biblioteca

-_Vamos_-dijo sonriendo mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano y tomarla con delicadeza enlazando con la suya y jalándome por el largo pasillo, siento que moriré, que caeré aquí y ya no me levantare

_-¿A-a-adónde va-vamos?-_ Contrale Uzumaki con un demonio basta ya del maldito tartamudeo, creo que tengo un problema, si un problema que tiene nombre Sasuke Uchiha

-_Ya verás_- y entonces después de eso creo que mis piernas son de gelatina, me sonríe, dulcemente, tiernamente, creo que vuelo, estoy flotando, tal vez es un sueño, oh tal vez estoy muriendo.

_*POVS Narrador*_

Naruto estaba tan sumergido en ese sentimiento de enamoramiento, en ese pequeño y frágil globo de ilusión que no llego a notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no noto que en uno de esos pasillos de la universidad un par de ojos esmeralda le miraban con profundo odio

_-Maldito Uzumaki-_ vocifero una chica de cabellos rosados cortos, mientras estrujaba una hoja de papel entre sus manos y veía como el par de chicos se perdían en el pasillo al bajar unas escaleras, pero su vista estaba enfocada en un punto importante donde una pálida mano y una morena se juntaban como no queriendo soltarse y su odio se incremento

_-No otra vez-_ chillo enfadada, mientras rompía ahora el papel entre sus manos, tomo su mochila del suelo y se apresuró rápidamente a seguirlos, como la acosadora que es

●S&N●

*POVS Naruto*

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del jardín de la universidad, juego incesantemente con mis dedos, creo que algo de la actitud tímida que tenía Hinata cuando nos conocimos se me ha pegado, mantengo la mirada aguachada sin querer verlo, si lo veo todo se ira al demonio lo se caeré desmayado ya que es el tiempo más largo que eh durado junto a él y aun no sé cómo responda mi cuerpo y mi corazón

_-¿Naruto?-_Creo que jamás me cansaría de escuchar mi nombre entonado por su voz, creo que jamás me cansare de ver esa sonrisa burlona, aunque se burle de mi actitud apenada

-_Dígame, Sasuke-san_- vuelve a chasquear la lengua y luego sonríe burlonamente

-_Porque te pongo tan nervioso_- subo mi mirada y abro mis ojos inmensamente y el e mira admirado

-Sabes que tienes un brillo peculiar, a mí no me gustan los ojos claros pero en ti…ese azul queda perfecto- me vuelve a sonreír y yo me sonrojo, lo sé, siento como la sangre llega de golpe a mi rostro

_-N-n-no he-es que me ponga nervioso e...es que no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía-_ maldita mentira horrorosa, maldita sea, porque simplemente no puedo decir lo que grita mi corazón, porque simplemente no puedo hablar normalmente con el, porque simplemente no puedo pasar de este amor no correspondido y comportarme normalmente, porque tal vez, no quiero romper esta ilusión, no quisiera

-_Naruto, puedo preguntarte algo_- me dice mirándome fijamente

_-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-_ contesto, milagro no eh tartamudeado y creo que el sonrojo de mi rostro ya ha disminuido

-_Tus marcas_-señala mi rostro y ya me imagino para donde va esa pregunta que jamás me ha gustado que formulen

_-¿Cómo es que te las hiciste?-_ Ay esta otra vez, siento la punzada en mi pecho cada que tengo que hablar de ese tema, no me gusta tener que hablar de las cosas tristes que me recuerdan lo que es un pasado que quisiera dejar atrás

_-Un accidente-_ digo casi como un gemido doloroso

_-¿Cómo?-_ me dice preocupado, y entonces cuando alzo la vista veo una mirada de terror en su rostro, que sucede porque me mira así, y entonces la humedad en mis mejillas me hace reaccionar, estoy llorando, LLORANDO!, llevo rápidamente mis manos a mi cara

_-L-lo siento-_ tapo mi rostro y entonces entre el aturdimiento de mi llanto, del dolor de mi pecho, del dolor del pasado algo calado me envuelve en un abrazo, y extrañamente cosa que jamás me había sucedido no en público, suelto un sollozo y comienzo a llorar sin querer detenerme

_-Tranquilo…perdóname, lo siento, yo no quería-_ dolor en mí, ese dolor se hace más profundo, cada vez más al escuchar la triste voz con la que me pide disculpas

_-N-no-_ me aparto pasando mis manos por mis ojos limpiando las lagrimas

_-Perdóname tu a mí –_suelto un suave sollozo

-_Lo que sucede es que…estas marcas son producto de un accidente-_ término de retirar las lágrimas de mi rostro

-_Hace años, mis padres y yo salimos de vacaciones, y tuvimos los tres un accidente, en auto…mama sobrevivió pero murió en el hospital, mi papa murió al instante…mi madre me protegió, pero igual resulte herido los vidrios me hicieron estas extrañas marcas _–toque suavemente las marcas de mis mejillas, delineándolas, el me miro apenado

_-Discúlpame, no quise preguntar algo tan doloroso-_ me dijo apenado con la mirada agachada

_-No ay problema, todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo, ya que es extraño que posea estas marcas que me hacen parecer como un gato_- sonrió ya más tranquilo, entonces el suelta una risa animada

_-Yo diría que es más como un zorro-_ vuelve a reír, me alivia que la tensión se fuera pero, como que un zorro, me enfado y hago un puchero molesto, me levanto, y tomo mi mochila

_-Con permiso, tengo que ir a clase y ya voy retrasado-_ digo entre molesto y aliviado

_-No, espera, no fue mi intención-_ aunque se disculpa sigue riendo y creo que ríe un poco más fuerte al ver mi puchero de enfado

_-Jum…-_me volteo enfadado y sigo mi camino hacia el edificio de mi campus, para después soltar una risa divertida, creo que algo más que su sonrisa, me gusta su risa y así un poco más feliz camino hacia mi salón, con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro

●S&N●

_*POVS Narrador*_

Naruto ingresaba al edificio de Artes, mientras Sasuke se quedaba sentado en las mesas del patio de la universidad observando detenidamente el caminar del Uzumaki y como se perdía en las puertas de ese edificio, pero una tercera acompañante miraba todo atentamente

_-¡Demonios!-_ vocifero molesta mientras azotaba con fuerza su mochila en el suelo y rechinaba los dientes enfadada, el abrazo, las miradas todo le daba mala espina, ese chico no le volvería a robar a quien le gustaba, no otra vez

_-¿Sakura?-_ llego junto a ella una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura

_-Otra vez, acosando a Sasuke_- soltó una risa divertida mientras la chica aun sumergida en su enfado le volteo a mirar con cierto odio y se retiró enfadada dejando a la pobre chica de nombre Ino sola en el lugar

●S&N●

_POVS Naruto_

Llegue flotando en una nube, no sentí cuando todos me miraban, no me importo las burlas de algunos de mis compañeros, no note que mi odiosa compañera no se encontraba en el salón de clase, pero si sentí el golpe en mi cabeza que me propino Hinata con el grueso libro de arte moderno…AUCH! ESO DOLIO

_-AUCH! QUE TE SUCE…de hahaha-_ reí nerviosamente mientras Hinata me miraba enfadada, claramente me llevaba llamando algo así de unos cinco minutos

_-Sí, claro desde que tu príncipe te habla, ya no me haces caso- _dijo fingiendo clara indignación, mientras reía, al ver mi sonrojo

_-EL NO ES…-_baje la voz al sentir todas las miradas de mis compañeros

_-Él no es mi príncipe azul…-_dije lo más bajo que pude para que solo Hinata me escuchara y ella soltó una risita cómplice

_-Si, como digas-_ dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento, el profesor de dibujo había ingresado al aula, me extraño que en toda la clase Sakura no se presentara a molestarme ni una vez pero luego note que no se encontraba en el aula cosa que me extraño aún mas

_-Terminamos jóvenes, espero su trabajo de figura humana para la próxima semana- _dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas y saliendo como huyendo del salón, Hinata se levantó y se dirigió a mi asiento

_-te parece si vamos a comer algo-_ me dijo sonriente, ella no se trae nada bueno, lo sé, no por nada se leer sus movimientos y expresiones

_-Ok, claro vamos-_ tomo mis cosas y ella rápidamente me toma de la mano y entusiasmada me jala a la cafetería

●S&N●

Porque a mí, que Hinata no comprende lo que altera mis hormonas el verlo constantemente, bueno explicare esta situación, estoy parado a la entrada de la cafetería de la universidad casi todos los chicos se encuentras comiendo, unos otros platicando y un grupo cerca de nosotros conversa animadamente, Hinata me tiene agarrado de la mano mientas yo me resisto a caminar

_-¡Vamos! Ay esta mi primo Neji-_ dice ella animada y eso hace que algo en mi cerebro se enciende, la tomo hábilmente de la mano y la jalo lejos de ahí

●S&N●

La jalo hasta el patio de la escuela y ella me mira un poco consternada

_-Hinata, ¿tú eres mi amiga verdad?- _digo mirándola seriamente

_-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas Naruto?-_ me dice un poco nerviosa

_-Entonces, porque no me dijiste que conocías a Sasuke desde antes –_digo con lagrimillas en los ojos y ella se ríe por mi expresión, suelta el aire y sigue riendo

_-Eres cruel-_ vuelve a reír, una vez más mientas me mira aliviada

_-Bueno pues, es que…Sasuke es un amigo de la infancia de mi primo Neji, yo platicaba con él, pero cuando tú me contaste de él chico que te gustaba, no sabía que se trataba de la misma persona hasta que lo vimos aquel día-_ me dice sonriendo y yo caigo dramáticamente, pensando que por su expresión me oculta más de lo que me ha dicho, me levanta y me arrastra hasta una de las mesas mientras me sonríe, y yo me calmo y le devuelvo la cálida sonrisa, creo que se fue la idea de la comida en la cafetería, igual no estaba listo para encontrarme otra vez con mi deliro, Uchiha Sasuke

●S&N●

Clase de Historia del Arte, una de las clases que me llegan a aburrir un poco mas de lo que otras mas dentro de mi programa de estudios, miro a la ventana que se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo, veo los arboles de cerezo que dejan caer sus hojas suavemente, bostezo y de repente siento un gis golpear contra mi cabeza, y me sobo la parte afectada mientras escucho a mi profesor gritar que ponga mas atención, un poco mas aburrido apoyo mi codo en el mesa mientras apoyo mi mentón en mi mano derecha e intento con todas las fuerzas de mi ala poner as atención al profesor

_-Yawn~-_ (N/a: Sonidos de bajo presupuesto :D, si alguien conoce quien me venda de mejor calidad díganme ;O; xD) suelto un bostezo e inmediatamente suena el timbre de salida, feliz recojo mis cosas mientras Hinata ya se encuentra ahí, volteo la mirada y la encuentro conversando con alguien sonríe mientras asiente, cosa que me deja un poco intrigado porque no logro ver bien con quien platica

_-Hi…-_no termino de hablar porque me apunta e inmediatamente sale del salón, dejándome completamente solo, un minuto después salgo y miro a cada lado del pasillo y me detengo al encontrar a Sasuke recargado en la pared

_-Ya era hora-_ me dice divertido mientras me sonríe y yo vuelvo a sentir que mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina, parezco colegiala enamorada ¡maldición!

_-Que hace aquí, Sasuke-san-_ trato de decir esto lo más tranquilo posible, tratando de no denotar mi nerviosismo, no una vez mas

_-Pues, pensando que…vamos en la misma dirección pues, pensaba que a lo mejor ambos podíamos tomar el metro juntos, te parece-_ dice un poco serio, mientras yo digo un torpe esta bien y nos encaminamos a la entrada de la universidad

●S&N●

Camino nervioso a su lado, me sudan las manos y mis piernas son vil gelatina y el en cambio camina seguro con un porte y elegancia innatas pero de repente antes de llegar a la dichosa entrada de la universidad se detiene y me mira apenado

_-Oh no, olvide algo en el salón de matemáticas aplicadas, me podrías esperar un minuto no tardo-_ comienza a caminar en dirección al campus pero se detiene y voltea a verme

_-Si te marchas sin mi, no te lo perdonare-_ sonrió nervioso, me ha leído el pensamiento, no me queda de otra y me acerco a una de las bancas cerca de la entrada para esperarlo.

_-Uzumaki, cuanto tiempo-_ esa voz me congela, me eriza la piel, hace que me petrifique y su tacto me corta la piel…me toma de la muñeca sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras violentamente me jala lejos de la entrada

_-E-espera…-_digo torpemente y soy jalado hacia un complejo lejos de la entrada, los campos de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, se detiene y me zafa de su agarre para después limpiar su mano en su falda mientras me mira con asco

_-¿Qué demonios pretendes?-_ me mira con odio, ese odio que me traspasa hasta el alma, ese odio que pensé que poco me importaba que de igual manera me daña

_-No se de lo que hablas-_ contesto nervioso y con miedo en mi mirada

_-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, te eh visto, eh visto como coqueteas, como te descaras, maldita sea, deja ya esa actitud de mojigato Uzumaki, eres un maldito ofrecido…-_enfurecida se acerca hasta mi y me suelta una cachetada, tomo con mi palma la parte afectada, ese roce quema la piel de mi mejilla y me ah dolido, valla que si

_-Lo hiciste una vez, con tu carita de ángel, con tu actitud mustia, lo haces una y otra vez, y ya me canse, que demonios te crees, maldito monstruo, que te crees para arrastrar a tu lado a personas que valen la pena y no son desadaptados como tú –_suelta una risa rota y burlona

_-Eres un desadaptado como tal deberías estar solo, que te crees para jalar contigo a Sasuke-kun- _Sakura ya más alterada me toma del cuello de la camisa y me azota violentamente contra un pilar de la construcción cercana, cosa que me lastima y comienzo a toser, esta chica debió ser hombre golpea como uno oh será que yo soy mas frágil que ella, creo que ambas frases son correctas

_-D-de-déjame…-_ digo débilmente mientras ella sigue presionando mi tráquea, sintiendo como lentamente pierdo un poco la conciencia, como me falta el aire, como comienzo a toser fuertemente, queriendo meter aire a mis pulmones

_-Lo hiciste con gaara...pero no lo haras con sasuke me escuchaste_- el grito colerico de sakura se escucho por todo el campus lo puedo apostar, mientras yo aun sigo sientiendo la opresion en mi cuello, queriendo desesperadamente respirar

_-¿No va a hacer que conmigo, haruno?-_En ese momento el aire me falto aun mas mientras la voz gelida de sasuke y su mirada reprobatoria lo decian todo, miraba a sakura con odio, con repulsion mientras la chica lentamente me soltaba de su agarre

_-Sasuke-kun tu...no puede tener algo con uzumaki- _decia ella mientras volteaba a verme con odio y dolor,y sasuke ya se habia ganado a mi lado y habia retirado el brazo de la chica de mi cuello

_-Y que si lo tengo, el es mi amigo...no es tu problema...-_y me quede estatico "amigo" habia dicho, entre mi estopor y mi sorpresa sasuke habia agarrado con cierto toque de delicadeza a sakura del brazo y la habia arrojado un tanto lejos de ahí, haciendo que la chica cayera en el frio y mojado suelo

_-¿Estas bien?-_me pregunto con un tono de preocupacion y un brillo del mismo en su mirada, y yo aun atontado por la falta de aire asenti levemente

_-Vamonos-_ me tomo de la mano y lentamente comenzamos a avanzar dejando a la chica tirada viendo como nos alejabamos

●S&N●

_-Lo lamento-_ dijo una vez mas mientras me miraba y yo aun me recuperaba del dolor en mi cuello y de los minutos en que el aire no habia entrado bien a mis pulmones

_-N-no ah sido nada-_ dije aun mas apenado por causarle problemas, es cierto que de alguna manera el no debio haber llegado a defenderme, es cierto que yo debi defenderme solo, es cierto que soy demasiado debil hasta para enfrentarme a una chica

Me levante del asiento del metro dirigiendome hacia la puerta para poder salir, era momento de abandonarlo y lejos de sentir dolor por alejarme de el, senti vergüenza, le volte a ver y el me sonrio y en ese momento lo recorde…

_Y que si lo tengo, el es mi amigo...no es tu problema...-_

Y sonrei, por primera vez, despues de la muerte de mis padres, sonrei feliz, corri fuera del vagon del metro apresurandome a llegar a casa, rapido entre temiendo que me seguiria, arroje mis cosas a un lugar indeterminado de mi cuarto y volvi a sonreir, por que ahora era mas que un extraño, era su _amigo…_

_Continuara…_

_Notas finales;  
_

Lalala, y aqui fue todo...que se creyeron que Naruto se deprimiria por que sasuke solo ahora es su amigo pues NO! como ven para alguien como naruto y para muchas enamoradas ser "amigo" de quien les gusta en un princpio siento yo es un adelanto como sea...espero lo hayan disfrutado...

¿Rewies? Por cada uno de sus Rws...Sasuke se ira enamorando mas de naruto, si no es que ya lo esta...hablando de eso chicas hare una historia alterna con la version de sasuke :D esperanla que la tendre pronto...si quieren u/u

_ADELANTO!_

_-Sas...-y fui acallado por sus labios, saben a miel, saben a limon, un conjunto de sabores que quedan perfectos en el, y no se como pero desligo mi cerebro y lo conecto con mi corazon, y entonces, reacciono y me aparto bruscamente, completamente sonrojado mientras el me mira_

_-Yo...-tartamudeo otra ves, no es novedad lo hago cada que lo veo, lo hago desde hace ya tres meses...y entonces corro, corro aunque escucho su grito llamandome...corro lejos por que no se...que significa todo esto..._

_Si creen que voy demasiado rapido haganmelo saber :D...Nos vemos :3_


	6. Cita  Beso  ¿Huida?

Erm...Oh dios mio, no me maten...ya por fin traigo Contii...de esta historia, Lo se, lo se...llevo 5 meses de no actualizar esto pero juro que no es mi culpa, pase por tantas cosas que mi musa, casi renuncia...

Bueno, pasando de las disculpas...Agradesco cada uno de los R.R & tambien a la paciencia que me han tenido, ya que tarde demasiado con traer este capitulo

Ame escribir este Cap...de verdad, ya veran, espero lo disfruten

Sin mas que decir...A leer~

* * *

**Cita + Beso = ¿Huida?**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que conozco, oh mas bien, hablo con Sasuke, porque de conocerlo llevo mas tiempo, solo recordar esos incidentes, donde le miraba de lejos me hacen enrojecer casi de inmediato, aunque han pasado esos meses, aun me sonrojo, y tartamudeo como un tonto, mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi pulso, las manos me sudan y mis piernas parece que flaquearan en cualquier momento, No sé que es lo que piensa Sasuke, tal vez a de creer y no se equivoca que soy demasiado tímido, y que a lo mejor soy así con todas las personas que conozco, si supiera que soy capaz de entablar conversaciones mas fluidas con otras personas, sé que no me lo creería , tal vez hasta se reiría y me retaría por decir mentiras

-Buenos Días, Naruto-kun- Me saludo Hinata mientras se sentaba a mi lado en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería, sacaba su obento y comenzaba a comer mientras yo estaba perdido comenzando a hacer un par de mis tareas

-Buenos Dias, Dobe- di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke casi a mi oído, Hinata rio entre dientes, mientras me miraba con una expresión de complicidad mal disimulada y yo le miraba con un poco de reproche, Sasuke se sentó a mi lado mientras observaba la pelea de miradas que sosteníamos Hinata y yo

-Dobe…-musito y yo voltee mi mirada, dejando a Hinata como la ganadora

-Te-teme- dije algo avergonzado, volviendo para mi suerte a tartamudear, aun recuerdo cuando por primera vez el me nombro de esa manera

_●**-Flash Back-●**_

_Íbamos caminando por la calle con Hinata aun lado de mi, sonriendo abiertamente y platicando de cualquier tontería que pasara por la cabeza, hace ya un par de horas que había terminado de llover, Sasuke se nos unió un rato después carraspeando diciendo que "el maldito profesor de calculo y bla bla bla" reí internamente, Sasuke contaba con mucha paciencia, pero ese profesor parecía poder agotársela toda_

_-Entonces, Oba-chan…grito, pobre de Shizune onee…-sentí como el piso bajo mis pies se desvanecía, torpemente había resbalado, al encontrar el pavimento mojado las suela de mi zapato resbalo y cerré los ojos con fuerza escuchando el quejido de sorpresa de mi amiga Hinata y el grito de advertencia por parte de Sasuke, pero el golpe no llego tan fuerte como yo lo esperaba_

_-Estas bien…-a cambio de eso me encontraba protegido por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Sasuke mientras este ya hacia tirado con la espalda contra el suelo, completamente empapada, casi de inmediato mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el nerviosismo hizo temblar mi cuerpo_

_-Y-yo... s-si…-musite tartamudeando una vez mas_

_-Dobe…-bufo un poco mientras yo me retiraba lentamente de encima de el ante la mirada atenta de Hinata que parecía un poco desilusionada, pareciera que esperaba ese momento donde nuestros labios chocaran, para mi suerte, eso no sucedió oh hubiera salido huyendo y entonces caí en cuenta como me llamo_

_-No me digas dobe…¡teme!-grite un tanto alterado, y casi segundos después lo note, lo note justo después de escuchar su risa fresca_

_-Hahahaha…-reía a carcajada suelta mientras el sonrojo en mi rostro incrementaba_

_-yo…yo no quería…yo…-tartamudee inevitablemente mientas Hinata soltaba una risita un poco mas baja a las carcajadas de Sasuke_

_-Esta bien dobe, no te preocupes…-me sonrió, se levanto y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al transporte mientras a cada paso yo quería que…la tierra me tragara…_

_●**-End Flash Back-●**_

_Siempre que le nombraba de esa manera, parecía hacerlo feliz, cada que yo le llamaba de esa manera, era como si estuviera rompiendo tan solo un poco ese muro de respeto que había levantado para con el, entonces con el tiempo comencé a llamarlo mas de esa forma, fue volviéndose cotidiano, aunque a veces debo admitir que me avergüenza llamarlo así, al fin y al cabo es un insulto_

_-Oe Naruto- levante la vista un poco de los libros, mirándole fijamente Hinata parecía desviar la mirada tratando de disimular, de una manera muy pobre que no atendía a lo que hacíamos_

_-Yo quería preguntarte algo- su voz se torno seria y yo le mira mas insistente esperando aquello que tenia que decirme extrañado de ese tono de voz que eh sabido solo usa durante las clases, siempre todo lo que eh escuchado de él, es de otras personas, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo, y me alegra estarlo haciendo _

_-Si –sonríe un tanto tímido y en ese instante sonó la campana, Sasuke soltó un bufido y Hinata pareció divertirle eso _

_-Vamos Naruto-kun se nos hace tarde…-el entusiasmo de Hinata me aturdió un poco, metió mis cosas en la mochila con rapidez, se despidió de Sasuke, me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo en dirección al edificio de arte, mientras Sasuke parecía echar humo por las orejas, parecía molesto hasta donde pude notar_

_-Por que hiciste eso- solté conmocionado, mientras Hinata seguía riendo y jalando de mi_

_-Oh, vamos…luego ya hablaras con el- soltó divertida mientras pareciera que se divertía con mi frustración, puedo apostar que lo que Sasuke esperaba para decirme era realmente importante, espero que de alguna manera sea capaz de escucharlo alguna vez_

_-Bueno, ya me sacaste de ahí, ahora vamos- me soltó del agarre mientras le sonreía abiertamente_

_-Así deberías de sonreírle a Sasuke-kun, con suerte se enamora- dijo entre risita y yo enrojecí, mientras también enmudecía, que le pasaba a Hinata últimamente _

_-¡Quítate! –escuche justo en el momento en que estábamos por entrar al salón, Sakura paso a lado de mi, empujándome con fuerza, desde el ultimo incidente que tuvimos trato de evitarla lo mas posible _

_-Uhm…-Hinata apretó un poco los puños, aun recuerdo cuando le conte todo lo que había sucedido aquel dia que me tope con Sakura y me jalo a los campos de entrenamiento, tuve que detenerla de ir y que golpeara a Haruno, pero luego extrañamente todo su mal humor se fue después de que escuchara lo que sucedió tras el incidente_

_-Esta loca, de verdad no la comprendo- soltó tranquila, mientras ambos ya habíamos entrado en el salón y estábamos tomando nuestros asientos, los cuales compartimos, esperando a que el profesor entrara_

_-De que hablas- le dije curioso más por el tono de voz que por el comentario, pareciera que expresaba al distinto_

_-Eh escuchado de Neji, que Sakura esta tras Sasuke, que casi todos los días esta en la facultad de Matemáticas & Física esperando para verlo- algo en mi estomago achico, y se revolvió, celos, creo _

_-¿Y?- musite débilmente y parece que ella no lo noto, eso era algo que yo ya sabia, no es como si la chica de cabello rosa lo escondiera muy bien _

_-No comprendo, por que no se da por vencida- la voltee a ver mientras ella ponía una expresión pensativa y yo comprendía menos de lo que me hablaba_

_-No te entiendo- le mire y ella me sonrió_

_-Sasuke la batea a cada momento que la ve, y ahora, con lo que te hizo según Neji no la puede ver cerca por que la corre en dos segundos- Abrí un poco mis ojos impresionado, pero cualquier idea se borro de mi mente cuando pensé que era por que en realidad la chica no era para nada agradable, la miramos y ella nos dirigió una mirada asesina, un escozor me recorrió la espalda y por un momento pensé, que el pleito con ella no terminaría aquí _

_-Buenas Tardes Jóvenes, Comencemos….el día de hoy veremos Barroco…-sonrió nuestro profesor mientras dejaba sus libros sobre la mesa y comenzaba con la explicación, trate con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme pero tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que no podía pensar bien, solo esperaba que todo pasara rápido y dejar de imaginar situaciones entres Sasuke y Sakura de una vez por todas, mi mente me juega un truco, pese a saber que de igual manera Sasuke no la soporta no puedo evitarlo, Oh demonios, con que así se sienten los celos, no me gusta sentirlos_

_-Naruto…Naruto, estas ahí…-la nívea mano se agitaba frente a mi rostro, un par de veces más para que yo lograra enfocarla bien mi mirada y voltearla_

_-Acaso es que sueñas con Sasuke…-la risita cómplice y el nombre pronunciado me puso en alerta volteando violetamente mi cuello en todas direcciones, notando que el salón estaba por completo vacío _

_-Donde están todos- mire a mi alrededor consternado de no ver a nadie_

_-Hace 10 minutos que salimos tu andabas en la luna, apúrate, ya es hora de irnos- Hinata me sonrió mientras yo tomaba mis cosas y nos dirigíamos a la salida de la universidad, cuando de repente _

_-Demonios, quien será- el teléfono de Hinata sonó y ella lo tomo casi de inmediato leyendo el mensaje, mientras una sonrisita que no supe descifrar se dibujaba en sus labios_

_-Naruto-kun…podrías irte sin mi…olvide hacer algo- la penosa chica tomo mis manos estrechándolas entre las suyas rogándome por un si_

_-Claro Hina-chan, no te preocupes- se perdió en los pasillos y yo bufe un poco molesto, para luego soltar una risa, comencé a bajar poco a poco por las escaleras, ir a casa se me hacia en este momento un tanto aburrido, cuando iba bajando para el ultimo piso lo vi, ahí, la persona que roba cada uno de mis suspiros, me robaba uno mas, recargado en el barandal con una posee bastante sexi con la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón estaba Sasuke, supongo que me escucho porque de inmediato alzo la mirada y sonrió al notar que se trataba de mi_

_-Naruto, no creas que olvide la conversación de hace un rato- me recorrió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo como de costumbre, cada que pronuncia mi nombre _

_-Ah, claro- trate de verme lo mas tranquilo posible pero todo ese control se fue cuando acomodo sus cabellos, demonios siempre se mira tan sensual todo lo que hace…_

_-Bueno, quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo, a los videojuegos- Me sonrió cálidamente y yo me sonroje, dios mio, no otra vez, odio que el rojo de mis mejillas siempre me delate_

_-Y-yo…yo…-tartamudee y puedo jurar que su sonrisa se amplió, me tomo de inmediato de la mano, mientras yo balbuceaba tonterías, el me jalaba fuera de la universidad, no sabia que hacer, mis piernas se movían y no parecían recibir las ordenes de mi cerebro, mas bien, mi cerebro parecía estar apagado…_

No me había dado cuenta en que momento nos encontrábamos parados en la entrada de ese inmenso centro comercial, yo seguía tomado de la mano de Sasuke y este me jalaba insistente, mis ojos se abrieron un poco al leer el enorme letrero de neón que decía "Arcade"

-Quieres jugar un rato- Un estremecimiento me recorrió por toda mi espina, al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oído y un tanto sonrojado asentí, nervioso

-Vamos entonces- me sonrió tomándome una vez mas de la mano y yo sentía mi cuerpo adormilado, como si flotara

-Que quieres jugar- nos detuvimos, mientras yo echaba un viztaso a todo el lugar, juegos de luchas, algunas maquinas de dulces, otras para ganar peluches, juegos de carreras, otros mas con pistolas para matar zombies, dos mesas de hocky (N/A;Perdonen mi ignorancia pero no se como se llaman, mas bien no lo recuerdo xD) Jamás, debo aceptar avergonzado, había entrado a los videojuegos, señale un juego al azar y el me sonrió

-Vamos…-Jugamos un rato en las mesas de Hocky, para después pasar a los juegos de armas, matando zombis de repente se me olvido aquel nerviosismo que paralizaba mi cuerpo, el comenzó a apuntarme con el arma mientras reía y me envalente para seguir aquel infantil juego entretenido, seguimos jugando, pasando de juego en juego, riendo entusiasmado sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo la felicidad inundarme por completo, no me había sentido así en bastante tiempo.

-Ven…te ganare esta vez- me sonrió con arrogancia mientras yo hacia un puchero y el soltaba una risita fresca, nos encaminamos al ultimo juego por el cual no habíamos pasado aun, consistía en dos ranitas, una a cada lado de la otra, el tablero estaba lleno de botones unos eran naranjas y otros eran azules, el juego debía llevarse acabo de la siguiente manera, golpear los botones en cuanto se prendieran para hacer que las ranitas avanzaran y el que llegara primero obviamente ganarían, iba tomando delantera, cuando de repente Sasuke me dio un caderazo, haciendo que me desconcertara, yo respondí empujándolo un poco, y fue en ese momento cuando sonreí victorioso al ver que la ranita naranja había llegado hasta la meta

- ¡te gane! ¡Te gane!- comencé a alardear de mi victoria, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía, fue en ese momento que algo que jamás imagine sucedió…

-Sas...- fui acallado por sus labios, saben a miel, saben a limón, un conjunto de sabores que quedan perfectos en el, y no se como pero desligo mi cerebro y lo conecto con mi corazón, y entonces, reacciono y me aparto bruscamente, completamente sonrojado mientras el me mira

-Yo...-tartamudeo otra ves, no es novedad lo hago cada que lo veo, lo hago desde hace ya tres meses...y entonces corro, corro aunque escucho su grito llamándome...corro lejos por que no se...que significa todo esto...

Llegue hasta la puerta de mi casa, jadeando bastante cansado, no me ah importado dejarle solo en aquel lugar, por que en ese momento me encontraba realmente confundido, pero mas que confundido, estaba feliz, completa y enteramente feliz, mi corazón por el cansancio y mas por la felicidad latía violentamente queriendo escapar de mi pecho y regresar con Sasuke, mis labios, en mis labios aun sentía la suavidad y el sabor de los suyos, el sonrojo en mis mejillas aun no se desvanecía, lleve mis dedos a mis labios palpándolos con delicadeza, queriendo no olvidar esa sensación que me recorrió al momento de que unió sus labios con los míos

-Naruto…-escuche la voz de Shizune llamarme desde la cocina un poco extrañada, llevaba parado en la entrada bastante tiempo quiero suponer, mi sonrojo se incremento y ella me miro aun mas intrigada

-Mi niño, ¿estas bien?- ahora mi abuela, me mira intrigada, y una leve sonrisa se enmarca en sus labios

-Y-yo, debo…iré, a mi habitación- dejo los zapatos y subo a mi habitación con rapidez, entro hasta la misma, casi corriendo, me echo sobre el colchón quedando boca abajo, mucha preguntas surgen en mi cabeza, mi corazón sigue emocionado, la confusión se mezcla con la alegría y varias preguntas pasan por mi mente

_¿Por qué me ah besado?¿Me pregunto, que me dirá ahora, como justificara, el haberme robado el primer beso?¿Es un juego?_

Tantas cosas desalentadoras, pero igual la felicidad en mi corazón, no se desvanece, una leve esperanza nace en mi corazón, tal vez ahora pueda tener el valor suficiente para declararme, que tonterías estoy pensando, claro que no, no lo hare.

_Mi amor seguirá siendo un secreto…Y este beso, se quedara como un hermoso sentimiento, un sueño que este día se hizo realidad pero lamentablemente, no se repetirá…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, si quieren matarme...solo haganlo rapido y sin dolor si?...Si merezco una patada que no sea en blandito xD

Un pequeño **ADELANTO!**

-T-tu...tu...quien eres- pregunte cohibido, mientras la chica de lentes frente a mi, me miraba detenidamente asintiendo un par de veces

-Si, ya lo note...-dijo y con una sonrisilla siniestra chasqueo los dedos y aparecio un joven alto de cabellos anaranjados

-Y-yo- dije un poco mas paniqueado

-Juugo...es la hora- la sonrisita siniestra de la chica me aterro por completo...Por dios, que alguien me ayude!...

Jojojo~ Karin que le haras al pobre rubio, no me lo mates que Sasu me mata si tu le haces algo por orden mia .

¿Merezco Rewies? owo


	7. Amigos

¡Buenas! ya ni siquiera deberia decir que es una de las historias que se hiban para los dos años sin actualizar, son una persona horrible (?)

Como me siento pesimo les tengo tres regalos, no son regalos, simplemente son como detalles (?)

Primero que hice con todo el amor del mundo esta continuacion, quedo tan bonis...tan tiernito todo

A las chicas que lo lean aun, les agradezco mucho a las que lo lean como nuevo, espero les agrade, les quiero, enserio que si :33

Disfruten

* * *

–Amigos

-¡Buenos días, Na…! –Hinata me esperaba emocionada en la entrada del colegio, cercana a ella estaba Sasuke lo podía ver, su corte de cabello, la espalda, todo de él me era inconfundible, corrí hasta ella tapándole la boca y arrastrándola dentro de la universidad corriendo hasta el campo de futbol

-Tú estás loco o que –me miro extrañada y un poco enfadada por la manera en la que la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, yo con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas trataba con todas mis fuerzas de recuperar el aire por la carrera

-Yo no…-seguía respirando con dificultad y ahora el miedo me estaba invadiendo, Hinata tenía una expresión en su rostro que parecía que me quisiera matar

-Dejaste a Sasuke, ahí solo, que va a pensar –comenzó a vociferar

-Yo…lo…-no podía mirarla a la cara, mi actitud había sido mal educada pero tenía miedo de verle ese y cada uno de los días que siguieran

-¿Qué paso ayer? –me miro, y yo desvié la mirada, le estaba dando la razón, le está diciendo solo con mis gestos que si había pasado algo importante entre los dos

-Por dios Naruto, te doy una oportunidad para que seas tú con Sasuke-kun, para que le enseñes la hermosa persona que eres ¿dime que paso –le mire, un poco cohibido

-Ayer…salimos a una ¿cita? –no sabía cómo catalogarlo, habíamos estado jugando por un par de horas en un arcade, divirtiéndonos, riendo, pasando el tiempo juntos, ¿no era acaso lo que se hacían en las citas?

-Y, no creo que por eso me hayas arrastrado aquí sin saludarlo, evitándolo y casi huyendo de el –cruzo los brazos molesta, taconeando en el suelo y observándome

-Es que el…bueno el…yo no…-comencé a tartamudear incapaz de que las palabras salieran de mi boca incapaz de mencionarle a mi amiga que Sasuke me había besado después de yo ganarle en un juego

-¿Te beso? –abrí los ojos asustado y los nervios hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara, Hinata parecía sonreír, su semblante se había suavizado demasiado

-¿lo hizo? –me miro y una sonrisa aún mas ancha se formó cuando yo logre asentir, sentí mi rostro caliente, con la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas con violencia, sonrojado hasta las orejas por el recuerdo de ese beso que aun cosquilleaba en mis labios

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?¿Qué hiciste?¿Ya son novios? –las preguntas salían atropellándose entre ellas, mareándome en el proceso, sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas y que la vergüenza me mareaba mas de lo que ya estaba, logre negar y apenas lo noto me miro asustada

-¿Qué? –

-Hui –apenas murmure y cerré los ojos con fuerza, me esperaba una regañiza, seguramente me diría que como había sido capaz de dejarle ahí, con un beso, que había sido un cobarde, cosa que yo ya sabia

-Naruto –se acercó a mi y contrario a todo lo que pensé me abrazo contra su pecho acomodándome en el proceso y sintiendo una calma extraña, como el abrazo de una hermana, como el confort y sobre todo entendimiento

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –la escuche murmurar mientras me acariciaba el cabello

-Me aterre –dije apenas sofocado un poco porque me abrazaba mas fuerte contra su pecho

-Y por eso te estas escondiendo de el –el abrazo era cada vez mas fuerte, parecía que me quería romper las costillas y la columna, si esa era su venganza

-Tengo miedo, no se qué le voy a decir cuando logre verlo una vez mas –me aparte de ella, con la poca fuerza que tengo, ella me miro y volvió a fruncir el seño

-No puedes ocultarte de el por siempre –se cruzo de brazos una vez mas

-Mírame hacerlo –antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa mas, hui de ahí, y ella me gritaba que volviera o lo pagaría, no, me daba mas vergüenza ser arrastrado por ella para ver a Sasuke que lo que fuera que me quisiera hacer en ese momento

Sentía la mirada de Hinata en mi espalda, como flechas que se incrustaban en ella y tenían las enormes palabras 'estas muerto' coloreadas en ellas, la tensión aumentaba y yo ya no era capaz de soportarle, alce la mano

-Si Naruto –me pregunto Kurenai atenta

-Podría salir a la…enfermería, no me siento bien –en parte era verdad, su mirada me estaba causando un malestar estomacal

-Está bien –me sonrió conciliadora y cuando apenas por un segundo voltee mi mirada a Hinata su expresión era un claro 'no te puedes esconder para siempre' si, solo una mirada expresaba todo aquello

-¡uff! –caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, tratando de destensarme pero recordando a cada paso la sensación de un beso robado, no lo quería olvidar, claro que no lo quería

-¿Naruto? –brinque, el sonido de esa voz que ya se me había echo familiar, tan familiar después de casi 2 meses de escucharla todos los días, gire apenas un poco y estaba ahí parado al final del pasillo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera feliz de verme comenzó a caminar hacia mi y me invadió el pánico, lo único que atine a hacer fue…correr.

Huía de ambos, tanto de Hinata como de Sasuke, sabía que la primera me arrastraría a hablar con el segundo, cosa que no quería hacer claramente, no podía mirarlo a la cara, no sabría que decirle y no quería saber que me diría, que excusa pondría porque solo podía pensar en las cosas desalentadoras que podrían salir de sus labios, suspire por enésima vez, encerrado en la azotea de la escuela, observando al patio donde ambos parecían aun buscarme, alejado de su mirada, desde el punto donde estaba los observaba bien, pero ellos no podían notarme a mi

-con que aquí te escondías –brinque al escuchar que alguien me hablaba, gire mi vista un poco y encontré a una chica de cabellos largos, pelirrojos, con un corte en capaz, ojos rubí, ocultos tras unos lentes de armazón rojo, sonreía, se acercó hasta mi y detrás de ella apareció un chico

-T-tu…tu…quien eres –pregunte algo cohibido mientras le miraba, la chica solamente se acercó a mi y se inclinó observándome detenidamente, parecía que estudiaba mi rostro

-Si, como no lo note –sonrió y chasqueo los dedos, el joven de cabello rojizo-anaranjado se acerco hasta mi

-Yo…- tartamudo, un poco asustado por la sonrisa que se miraba siniestra en los labios de la chica

-Juugo…- el chico con una expresión seria en su rostro, me tomo de la cintura y me alzo cargándome sobre su hombro, yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, por el amor a dios, que alguien me ayude

-Deposítalo ahí –habiamos llegado a la mansión Hyuuga, eso, ¿había sido un secuestro?

-Ahora si, no te escaparas –la voz de Hinata sonaba molesta mientas a mi me depositaban sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia, ella estaba sentada en un sillón individual, con las piernas y brazos cruzados observándome, aun lado de ella estaba Neji, con la expresión seria que siempre tenia, casi parecía una escena de película, ella la mafiosa y Neji su sicario

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –voltee a ver a la chica y al joven que me había llevado cargando hasta un auto y ahora me había dejado ahí sentado en el sillón entre ellos

-Mucho gusto me llamo Karin –me sonrió como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sucedido

-Juugo, mucho gusto –apenas murmuro absorto

-Somos amigos de Sasuke –la mención del nombre me hizo brincar del susto, observe a todos lados asustado, tenía miedo de que estuviera ahí en ese momento, no estaba preparado para verle, no creía estarlo algún día

-No está aquí –escuche hablar a Hinata que me seguía viendo molesta

-Naru-chan –Hinata suavizo su voz y me miro

-Hay algo que tenemos, no, más bien que debemos decirte –la chica de cabellos rojizos me miro con una expresión seria y casi semejante a la pena

-¿Qué pasa? –no entendía nada

-Es sobre Sasuke –Hinata me miro y algo en mi pecho se oprimió, acaso algo le había sucedido

-Está muy deprimido desde la tarde, nos preguntábamos si tu sabias el motivo de eso –Hinata me miro, con el rostro ligeramente angustiado y triste

-Yo no –claro que era mi culpa, le había estado evitando y le había echo daño, comencé a temblar en mi asiento asustado

-Chicos, me pueden dejar solo con el –Neji me miro, con la misma mirada seria y neutral que siempre tenía, observándome detenidamente,

-Nii-san, yo no creo que…-Hinata replico casi de inmediato, Neji le dirigió una mirada suave, lejos de ser seria parecía cargada de ternura

-Por favor chicos, déjenme con el –Karin tomo a Hinata del brazo y la saco de ahí suavemente, aun parecía un poco contraria pero igual confiaba en que Neji no hiciera algo contra mí, no lo haría cierto

-Naruto –voltee a verle, estaba perdido en la puerta donde habían salido Karin y los demás, Neji me miraba serio, tranquilo, me infundía algo de miedo pero también confianza

-¿Sabes porque Sasuke estaba triste? –se sentó a un lado de mi sin verme, como si el tapizado de repente fuera más interesante que yo

-¿Eh? –le mire

-¿Lo sabes? –volteo su vista a mi una vez mas

-Yo…porque yo…¿porque yo corrí cuando lo encontré en el pasillo? –más que una afirmación salió como una pregunta

-¿El te gusta verdad? –sin tacto, sin sutileza, directo, así era Neji según me había platicado Hinata, apreté los ojos y aguache la mirada, sin poder afirmar o negar nada

-Naruto, te gusta sí o no – me miro tan serio que su mirada casi podía congelarme

-Sí, creo que si –musito

-¿Crees? –frunció el ceño, al parecer no estaba convencido

-Si me gusta, me gusta mucho –casi grite ahogándome en la vergüenza, ahogándome en ese contenedor interno que escuche decir a un joven hace poco, ese contenedor de amor no correspondido que se desborda arrastrándonos a hacer locuras

-¿Y porque no se lo dices? –me dijo y liberado saque todo lo que tenía dentro, desde el no ser digno, al no ser guapo, al ser una sombra y que el necesitaba luz, desde sentirme pequeño hasta insignificante, desde pensar en mi como una pequeña mancha en la vida de cualquiera, desde creerme un monstruo por las veces que Sakura me lo había gritado

-Porque no me va a corresponder–murmure, pensando en quien sería capaz de algo así

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –me miro y parecía enfadado

-La decisión solo la toma el, Naruto deja de pensar por las demás personas, deja de pensar por Sasuke, sácate de la cabeza que la gente te mira cómo te mira Sakura, yo, Karin, Juugo, Sasuke, Hinata, y muchas personas más somos capaces de ver cosas que tú te niegas a mirar, Naruto dale una oportunidad a las personas, a la vida, date una oportunidad de ser feliz, de mirar lo maravillosa persona que todos somos capaces de ver –me tomo de los hombros y yo sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, había personas que no me miraban como Sakura, bueno sabía que Hinata no lo hacía, pero Karin, el…¿Sasuke? Claro que Sasuke no me miraba como ella lo hacía, lo supe desde aquel día en el baño en que fue amable conmigo, entonces

-¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? –murmure y presencie algo que jamás ocurriría, según los labios de mi mejor amiga, Neji me abrazo contra su pecho dejándome llorar, me tense por un momento pero lo deje estar, ahí llorando como si tuviéramos años de conocernos

-Porque es normal, pero si sigues dejándote llevar por ese miedo, hay muchas cosas que te vas a perder –me separo de su pecho, limpio mis mejillas y les llamo a los demás para que entraran a la sala, Hinata inmediatamente que me miro me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello y Karin hizo lo mismo, argumentando algo sobre lo adorable que me miraba así de vulnerable

-Bueno Naru-chan si estamos aquí, es porque todos hemos decidido que te ayudaremos –comenzó Karin su discurso y yo abrí los ojos no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me decía

-De que hablas –le mire

-Te ayudaremos a que te declares a Sasuke–sonrió

-¿Qué? No yo…-tartamudee

-Naruto –Neji me vio severo, y yo me encogí en mi asiento, estaba volviendo a la actitud pesimista y cobarde de antes

-Pe-pero…como –mire a Hinata que parecía emocionada casi brincando en el sillón

-Algo ya se me ocurrirá a mi no te preocupes solecito –Karin me sonrió

-Después de todo, ya somos amigos ¿no? –gire la vista a todos, Karin me sonreía, Juugo asentía ante la afirmación de su amiga y Neji también sonreía, quizá la primer sonrisa que había visto de el en mi vida

-Si…¡Sí! Somos amigos –sonreí emocionado

-Pero…-todos me miraron decepcionados

-Ahora que Naruto-kun –suspiro decepcionado

-Sakura –brinque un poco ante la mención del nombre, la mujer me odia, me odia mas de lo que cualquiera de ellos podrían imaginar

-No te preocupes por eso –una sonrisilla maligna se asomaba por los labios de mis sempais, comencé a tener miedo, a temer por ella

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso –rio Karin y si, sentía mucho miedo por ella

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿sí? –sonreí mientras bajaba del auto y Hinata me sonreía, Neji conducía y yo asentí

-Adiós Naruto-kun, piensa en lo que te dije –me sonrió

-Si Neji-san –conteste la sonrisa, me encamine a la casa, escuche el auto arrancar cuando yo ya estaba en el genka descalzandome

-¡volví! –grite lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan

-Bienvenido –me contesto mi abuela contenta, me abrazo

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –beso mi frente y me sonrió

-Bien –sonreí

-Bueno, ve a lavarte que pronto estará la cena –me sonrió y volvió a la habitación de donde había salido

Recostado en mi cama me preguntaba, una y otra vez, de donde podría yo sacar valor para confesarle a Sasuke de mis sentimientos, quizá me desmayaría, quizá me quedaría mudo, o quizá simplemente huiría otra vez

_¡NO! No me comportaría como un cobarde otra vez, no lo haría, no cuando tengo amigos que me animan._

_Continuara…_

* * *

Eso fue todo...Aww:

Capitulo 7: Hablemos

Sasuke esta deprimido, y no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Naruto Neji, Karin, Hinata y Juugo ayudan a Naruto para que pueda hablar con el, pero Sakura no esta dispuesta a que esa platica se lleve a cabo, Sasuke explota contra Sakura, Neji y Karin por fin se desquitan de la chica de cabello rosa que tienen tanto tiempo odiando

Naruto tambien le grita un par de cosas a Sakura, sera capaz de gritarle tambien sus sentimientos a Sasuke

*Ultimo regalo (?)

Estamos al parecer por la recta final del fic, si quieren que agrege algo o que lo extienda mas estoy abierta a sus peticiones, lo que ustedes quieran por haber tardado tanto en actualizar

Las quiero

¿Merezco Review o borro esta cosa que hago llamar fic? ouo


End file.
